The Monster Within
by CSI1983
Summary: When an Olympic hopeful is found dead, nothing is as it seems. P/O
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hey folks! This story has been tucked in the dark realms of my computer. I hope that you enjoy it._

_Read...review...you all know the drill_

_And of course, I don't own Fringe. I wish I did. Cause that would be awesome. _

Chapter One – Rolling In The Deep

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Olivia laughed lightly and pulled the note that she had jotted from her pocket.

"We have a body near Lowell Holly."

"The lake?"

"Yup."

"What else do we know?"

Olivia shrugged.

"That's it."

It was unusually warm for that time of the year, and Olivia had put her coat in the backseat, enjoying the heat on her bare arms. She rested her head on the headrest and sighed, closing her eyes, the light breeze pushing her hair from her face. She felt Peter's eyes on her and she opened one of her own.

"Yes?"

Peter smiled his eyes going back to the road.

"I was just watching you enjoy the sun."

"You should be enjoying it too."

Peter shrugged in his light jacket.

"I've been in hotter."

"Where?"

"Africa. Don't talk to me about heat until you've been there. I'll take you there one day and we can compare notes."

Feeling reckless, Olivia pushed off her boots and socks, putting her feet onto the dash board.

"I do like that colour on you."

"You should. You picked it."

Somehow last night, he had ended up painting her toe nails. Her feet where on his lap and she watched as he became completely absorbed in the task of making her normally plain feet respectable.

"You have great feet."

Olivia snorted.

"You are more deluded then I thought."

Olivia closed her eyes again and smiled to herself. Since she had gotten back from the other side, she found herself living in a bubble with only one other resident; Peter. Whenever they were alone, it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. With all the madness their lives, it was nice to have something to hold onto. Peter had become her rock, the one solid thing in her ever shifting life. She had been so hurt when she had found out that he had been with _her._ He would question her but she could never find the words to describe her shattered heart. Slowly, she had found her way back to him. It wasn't without pain and it certainly wasn't without risk but on thing she had learnt over and over again is that she could trust him. He would never intentionally hurt her. He made a mistake and paid for it just as she had. The fear that she felt initially was long gone now, she knew that they were good together. He made her feel safer than anything else in the world. He was home to her now.

"I believe we are here."

Olivia sighed and pulled on her shoes, deciding to leave her coat in the back seat. She tugged her hair back into a ponytail and slipped out of the car. They walked silently side by side to where the scene was waiting for them.

"Agent Dunham?"

A man a few years younger than her, his suit straight and neat to the point of no return extended his hand. His grip was firm.

"Simon Wallace. Nina Sharp sent me."

She should have known. It was the suit that gave him away.

"Well, this is my scene until told otherwise."

He nodded sharply.

"Understood. I'm here to observe more than anything else."

"Fine. This is Peter Bishop."

Olivia kept moving forward, annoyed. She hated it when people stepped into her cases; worse still was when it was a Fringe case. There were enough horrors in the world without the real reality getting through to those in the pleasant bliss of ignorance. She sometimes wanted so desperately to be one of those people. People swamped the scene but it was silent. Olivia and Peter continued to follow Wallace until she spotted the white sheet with the shape of a body underneath. Wallace stood back and Olivia knelt down and lifted the sheet. It was a young girl, her face peaceful. As Olivia's eyes travelled down, her stomach twisted. Her arm was missing. A neat, unnatural amputation.

"Samantha Mitchell."

Olivia turned to locate the source of the voice. A small, elderly man in a sheriff's uniform watched her, his face drawn and pale.

"Agent Dunham. You are?"

The sheriff pulled his hand from his pocket, offering it to her.

"Sheriff Duncan Lootes."

"Nice to meet you. Is she local?"

Lootes nodded, his hand running over his chin.

"Yeah. Her brother is Shawn Mitchell."

"Sorry?"

Peter, who had moved beside her, glancing at the remains.

"Shawn Mitchell, Olympic swimmer. We watched him the other night."

It was a slip, a simple one but Olivia didn't miss the glance that Lootes cast over them. Peter gave the Sheriff a small smile, extending a hand.

"Peter Bishop."

"Sheriff Lootes. Forgive me for asking, but why exactly are you here?"

Olivia stood and glanced at the body of water that seemed to extend far into the skyline.

"Has this happened before?"

"No."

"How far does the lake go?"

"It connects to the ocean but we have netting to keep the larger beasties at bay."

"So no sharks?"

"No. I have my men out there now, checking the nets."

Olivia narrowed her eyes against the sun and she could see the small outline of the boat.

"Where are her parents?"

Sheriff Lootes pointed to the right, Olivia following his gaze. There was a house perched on the ledge, big and beautiful.

"I told them to stay there. No one should see their child like this."

"So her identity has been confirmed."

"Yes."

"By who?"

"By me. I've known her since she was a child."

Olivia nodded, glancing at Peter.

"Walter?"

Peter took another look at the body under the sheet, his eyes narrowed.

"I think that would be a good idea. I can't think of anything that would make this kind of injury."

Peter slipped away, his phone already against his ear.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?"

Lootes was watching her closely as she stood, facing him completely.

"I will let you know what I do. Since this has never happened before, I should be out of your way fairly quickly."

She saw the twitch, the stiffening of his shoulders. He was lying. She looked to the lake where the boat was making its way back. Two men in black wetsuits came onto the shore.

"How are the nets?"

"All secure, Sir. There is nothing coming in or out of the lake."

Sheriff Lootes nodded. Olivia was still studying him when her phone rang, frowning as she glanced at the screen.

"Dunham."

"Olivia, its Nina Sharp."

"Are you calling to explain why I have a suit trailing me?"

"Yes. Wallace is taking over for one of the other scientists in our division and it has been brought to my attention that some of them need more work in the field."

"And Broyles?"

"He agreed to it. He's been through all the security checks obviously."

Olivia sighed running out of arguments. She turned to find Wallace's eyes on her, watching her closely. He dropped his gaze quickly, turning to Sheriff Lootes.

"He's very green."

"Hence the need to be out in the field. Just pretend he isn't there. If all else fails, he's a fresh set of eyes."

"What science does he deal with?"

She could hear Nina's slight chuckle, the sound oddly jarring on the phone. Nina Sharp wasn't one to chuckle.

"Marine mostly. I thought that all things considered, he was the most appropriate for the case."

"We will soon see."

Olivia hung up before Nina could comment further and moved back to Sheriff Lootes.

"I will need to speak with the family."

"Fine. I can take you there."

Olivia turned on her heel to find Wallace standing slightly too close. She took a half step back.

"I need you to stay with the body until Dr Bishop arrives. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to use the gun you are carrying?"

Olivia would be the first to admit that she was letting her annoyance at Nina Sharp dictate her harsh tones but it bugged her no end. Wallace nodded slightly, frowning.

"Yes Ma'am. I was in the US Navy before this."

"Good. Your whole entire goal is to get that body back to the lab safely."

She moved back to Peter, who was waiting, hand in pockets. Sheriff Lootes indicated his patrol car.

"It will be easier than walking."

Peter opened the passenger door for her before slipping into the back seat. They drove in silence up a narrow drive and the house just got grander and grander as they got closer. When they knocked on the door, a young man, no more than twenty, ushered them inside with a tense nod. Sheriff Lootes was in front of them when Peter leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"That's Shawn Mitchell."

Olivia nodded slightly as they followed him through to the living room. Samantha's parents sat side by side, leaning against each other. Sheriff Lootes moved forward, talking quietly and Olivia stood back slightly, watching.

"Excuse me."

Olivia turned, coming face to face with Shawn Mitchell again. His dark eyes flicked to his parents before nodding down the hall. Olivia only paused for a few moments before following him. Shawn ushered Olivia into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He offered his hand to Olivia.

"Shawn Mitchell."

Olivia took his hand, nodding slightly.

"Agent Olivia Dunham. I am sorry for your loss."

The only reaction to her words was a clenching of the jaw and bunching of his muscles when he clenched his fist.

"It was bound to happen again."

Olivia narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

Shawn sat heavily on the bed and Olivia took a quick glance around the room, which was covered in ribbons, trophy's and articles from his swimming career.

"It's happened before."

Olivia paced slightly.

"Sheriff Lootes said this was the first time."

"He's lying."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to stay Sheriff."

Olivia stilled her movements, taking a seat next to Shawn on the bed.

"How do you know that this is happened before?"

Shawn sighed and reached a long arm under his bed, pulling out a shoebox. He slipped off the lid and shuffled through the contents for a moment before handing her an old newspaper clipping. She narrowed her eyes as she read the faded print.

_Conner Flinch, 12, who went missing a week ago, has finally been located on the banks of the local lake. Lake Howell coroner, Doctor Billy Oakes released a statement stating that it was a simple accident with tragic results._

_The Flinch family have yet to release a statement over the loss of their son._

"He was my best friend."

"So how do you know-"

"I was there the day he got taken. He didn't bump his head."

Olivia handed him back the tiny article.

"So why didn't you tell the Sheriff?"

"I did. But I was twelve. No one believed me."

"So tell me."

Shawn looked up, measuring her with his eyes. She waited for him to decide.

"He didn't bump his head. Something took him."

"What took him?"

Shawn shivered slightly and for a moment he didn't look like a man, he looked like nothing more than a child. She could see the fear in his eyes and feel it coming off his body. For a man that was one of the fastest swimmers in the world, it was disarming to see it.

"A monster. Conner Flinch was taken by a monster."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Our Foundations

"A monster?"

Shawn nodded.

"I know how it sounds. But I'm not insane. Something took Conner."

Olivia studied him for a moment, realising that it didn't matter what she thought – Shawn believed that a monster took his friend and his sister. It was written all over his face.

"So tell me what happened that day."

Shawn stood and started to pace, his long legs covering the small space of his room in easy strides.

"I've always wanted to be a swimmer. The water is the only place that has ever felt like home. And that day was the last day before the cold settled in and I would need to start swimming at the pools. Conner was meant to stay on the ledge and time me but he got bored. We decided to race. I always won."

Shawn smiled slightly at the memory before it dropped away quickly.

"I let him get in front of me. I was being lazy really, not even trying. And then he kind of froze, looking confused. And before I could ask what was wrong, he suddenly went under, as if pulled down by something. I swam faster, and by the time I got to where he was, he was gone. I dove down and tried to find him but there was nothing there."

"How do you know it was a monster?"

Shawn paused, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"I saw something."

"What?"

"I don't know. It had a tail. And it was fast. Really fast."

Olivia nodded.

"OK. Are you sure?"

"Yes. But you don't have to believe me. No one else did. And now my baby sister is gone. The monster got her too."

"We don't know that."

"Yes you do. Why else would the FBI be investigating a supposed drowning? It took my sister. She wanted to go to the Olympics too."

At the mention of his sister, his voice broke and she could see the start of tears in his eyes. Deciding that the poor boy had been through more than enough, she stood and handed him her card.

"If you remember anything, call me. Anything at all."

Shawn nodded slightly before he started pacing again and Olivia let herself out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. She headed back downstairs, pleased to discover that she had slipped away un-noticed by the parents and by Sherriff Lootes. She took her position beside Peter again and tried to listen to what was being said. While talking to the parents, her mind kept flicking through Shawn's statement, what he had described and what he believed had happened to his friend and years later, again to his sister. She kept a close eye on Lootes, her instincts screaming. Something wasn't right here. Even if Shawn hadn't supported her suspicions, she still didn't trust the elderly Sheriff.

* * *

When they finally made their way back to the lab, Samantha was waiting for them. Walter had already gotten started on the examination, a liquorice stick poking out from between his lips. Olivia was surprised to see Wallace hanging over his shoulder, the two men speaking quietly. Astrid was moving back and forth between them, making sure that Walter had everything that he needed. When Walter saw them, he smiled widely.

"Agent Dunham! Just the woman I wanted to see. You brought me something very interesting today."

Olivia smiled and glanced at Wallace before focusing on Walter again.

"How so Walter? What have you learnt?"

"That it wasn't a shark. And that this young lady was a very strong swimmer."

Peter cleared his throat behind her and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"We knew that already Walter."

Walter shrugged and returned to his task. Wallace stood a little straighter, removing the plastic cover from his clothes, fixing his tie. Olivia suddenly remembered what Nina had said. She hated to admit it but Nina had been right. It was very rare that they were able to take advantage of a fresh pair of eyes for any of their cases.

"What do you think Wallace?"

Wallace glanced at the body again.

"Not a shark. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen a bite pattern like this."

"How so?"

"Do you know anything about sharks, Agent Dunham?"

Olivia shrugged slightly.

"I watched _JAWS_."

Wallace nodded slightly, a small smile on his face.

"Though based on real events, hardly a great calling card for sharks. Do you mind if I show you something?"

Wallace indicated the body and Olivia moved closer.

"There are over four hundred types of sharks in the ocean. Those that feed on larger prey such as mammals have pointed lower teeth for gripping and triangular upper teeth with serrated edges for cutting."

Olivia studied the injury for a moment, trying to grasp on the idea that Wallace had been indicating.

"So this is too neat?"

"Precisely. There should be more, for lack of a better word, mess."

"Ok. So you said that there were over four hundred type's right? Is there one that you could think of that could do this?"

Wallace shook his head, a small frown on his face.

"No. They are apex predators and if one was found at that lake, you would know soon enough. There would be plenty more attacks for one thing and the fish would be severely affected for another."

"So we can definitely rule out sharks."

Olivia was talking more to herself at this point, stepping away from Wallace. She moved over to where Astrid was typing something on the computer, head bent.

"Hey Astrid, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you look up a name for me? Conner Flinch"

Astrid typed in the words quickly and as Shawn said, article after article appeared before them, claiming it to be nothing more than a tragic drowning.

"What about a coroner's report? And any other cases that might match these injuries or suspicious deaths going back twenty years."

Astrid smiled brightly.

"How about you and Peter go for coffee and I'll have this all ready for you when you get back?"

Olivia glanced up at Peter, who had taken Wallace's place beside Walter, heads bent, their voices low. She often wondered if Peter realised just how like his father he actually was. When they were focused on something, it was with complete dedication. Wallace offered her a slight smile.

"I can give you a hand if you like. My shout."

"Thanks."

The sun was still high in the sky as they moved out of the building. This was as good a time as any to apologize for her behaviour earlier. It was uncalled for and immature. She was frustrated but she didn't need to take it out on him. They started the walk to the coffee shop and Olivia felt the sun on her arms again, her mood lifting.

"Listen Agent Wallace-"

"I'm not technically an agent. Call me Simon."

"Ok then. Simon, I wanted to apologize for my attitude earlier. I was frustrated."

Simon nodded slightly, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"I can understand that. I am moving in on your territory."

"You make me sound like a guard dog."

Simon frowned slightly.

"Not my intention. It's just that your reputation precedes you and Nina Sharp made it clear that I if I wanted to maintain my position at Massive Dynamic, I would need to do well here."

"So we are being used as an exam room?"

"Hardly. It's just that with my specialty I may be helpful to the Fringe division."

"So your specialty is marine biology?"

Simon shrugged slightly.

"Among other things. Most of my training was highly classified."

"Impressive. Also the fact that Nina Sharp doesn't just hire anyone makes me more curious."

"She has a reputation too, if that helps."

Olivia laughed lightly.

"Tell me about it. So can I ask a personal question?"

"As long as it's not classified, go for it."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Kids?"

"No. My lifestyle doesn't really allow for much in ways personal relationships."

"That must be tough."

"You get used to it. What about you?"

Olivia shrugged slightly.

"I don't have any kids. I have a beautiful little niece called Ella."

"Married?"

"No."

Simon nodded slowly and she could see him watching her from the corner of her eye. They made it to the coffee shop and as promised, Simon paid. Olivia shook off his offers to pay for the cake slices the she ordered for Walter and Astrid, making sure that there was a couple of apple turnovers in there for Peter too. Hands full, they headed back to the lab. Astrid handed her a handful of papers, her smile widening at the sight of cake and coffee.

"Thank you. I'm still working on the previous cases but I'll get them to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks Astrid."

Walter clapped his hands as she handed over the various slices and his liquorice tea.

"Agent Dunham, you are an angel. I was just saying to Peter I could do with something sweet."

"You have jars of candy."

"Yes but not cakes Peter! I wish I had jars of cakes."

She finally got to Peter's coffee handing it over with the apple turnovers.

"I know you like these."

"You spoil me, Miss Dunham."

With a quick smile turned on her heel and headed for Walter's office. She needed to think. She laid out the notes about Conner Flinch on the desk, pulled out her notebook and got to work. She quickly learnt that Conner was buried at a local cemetery. If they could exhume the body, perhaps that could help the find out what happened to Samantha. Or, at the very least, find out what killed the little boy to start with. A soft knock on the door snapped her from her thoughts and she looked up to find Peter in the doorway, a smile on his face, the paper bag in his hand.

"I saved you a turnover."

"They were both for you."

"I know but you need to eat too."

"I don't think apple turnovers are on the food pyramid."

"You are not looking at the pyramid close enough. Apples are good for you."

He slid into the office and took the seat across from her. He handed her the bag and she didn't realise how hungry she was until the scent of apple and sweet pastry caught her attention. Peter read through her notes silently as she ate, pausing to sip her coffee. She wiped her fingers carefully on a napkin.

"Broyles should be able to help with the exhumation. Astrid managed to track the coroner. He died two years later, I can't even question him."

"So are you sure that Shawn was on the level?"

Olivia nodded as she brushed a few stray pastry crumbs off the desk.

"He was very convinced. If he's wrong, then we can solve something that has clearly been haunting him."

"Fair enough. So, what did you learn about Wallace on the coffee run?"

Olivia smiled

"Simon isn't married, no kids and his training is classified. And I apologized to him for my attitude. Apparently, we have a bit of a reputation."

"Really?"

"According to Simon. I can only assume the information is good."

"Then they don't know about the late night parties and illicit drugs?"

Olivia smiled wider.

"Should I be concerned that both of us can mark one of those things off our to-do lists?"

Peter offered her back her notes with a smile.

"Possibly, yes."

Olivia pulled out her phone.

"I hate this part."

"I know but it needs to be done. We need to know what killed this Flinch kid."

"I know. But I'm fairly certain there is a special circle of hell for those that dig up dead kids."

"It can't be as deep as the one reserved for those that kill them in the first place."

"True."

Olivia pressed in Broyles number, waiting for his familiar voice to come onto the line. They needed Conner Flinch and there was no other way to get the information that they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Sorry about the delay folks - exams have been coming up and with the storms that have been raging on and off for the last few weeks, the internet has been up and down in terms of connection._

_So enjoy and review_

_:)_

Chapter Three – Right Through You 

Olivia watched closely as the mound of earth slowly grew until finally Conner Flinch's coffin was exposed.

"Did you want to open it here or at the lab?"

"Here. That way, if there is nothing obvious we can lay him to rest again."

Peter nodded and they watched as the crane gentle lowered the box on the ground in front of them. Olivia stood back as the workers used crowbars to pop the coffin open. She held her breath as she peered into the box before stepping back with a frown.

"Peter, can you take a look at this?"

Peter moved to her side and leaned forward.

"Do you see that? On the leg bone?"

Peter nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Bite marks."

"We need to get him to the lab."

* * *

When they arrived back at the lab, Walter was beside himself with excitement. Despite this, Olivia still noted the complete respect he used as he gently handled Conner's body.

"Poor little guy."

"Can you focus on those bite marks Walter? See if you and Simon can match it to the ones on Samantha's body."

Walter nodded before disappearing into his work, his hands gentle as he began his inspection. She moved closer to Walter, hovering as he worked. He said nothing, didn't seem to notice her presence beside him, consumed completely in his task.

"Agent Dunham, can you please come here a moment?"

Olivia moved away from Conner's body, shifting her focus to Simon who was leaning over Samantha.

"What is it, Simon?"

"Samantha drowned."

"How does an Olympic hopeful drown?"

"Well, there was water in her lungs. No head injuries to indicate that she bumped her head."

"How is that possible?"

"Something else confuses me. Dr Bishop concluded that she didn't die more than two hours before those fishermen found her. Given the size of the lake and the time passed, one would assume that there should be more evidence of the attack."

"How so?"

"Blood for one thing. One can only conclude that whatever did this to her, did so after her blood had stopped pumping."

"But what stopped her blood pumping? For all intents and purposes she was an incredibly healthy girl."

"We are still working on that I'm afraid."

"Her brother is convinced it was a monster."

Simon tilted his head slightly.

"Well, it is something that I have never seen before and I pride myself on being able to name most things in the ocean. I reached out to some old friends from college, some of those that work in the same field. None of them had seen anything like this either."

"So it's a new creature?"

"In reality, we have yet to discover most of what is in the ocean. It could have arrived at the lake as something small, slipping through the small gaps before growing. It could be anything."

"Well, I appreciate your input."

"Is this what it is like with all of your cases?"

"Like what?"

"Unanswerable."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"If only you knew."

Simon smiled in return, their conversation interrupted as a man in a black suit burst into the lab, followed by a small lady, her heels clattering loudly on the tiled floor.

"I wish to speak to Agent Dunham."

Despite using her proper title, there wasn't a single ounce of respect in the older woman's words. Olivia stepped around Simon.

"I'm Agent Dunham. You are?"

"Francesca Flinch."

Simon moved quickly, almost pushing Walter out of the way in order to cover up the remains of Conner Flinch. Olivia moved closer to Francesca, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Francesca ignored the hand and frowned deeply.

"No it's not. You dug up my son. Why?"

Olivia lowered her hand, adopting the woman's cold tone.

"He is part of an active investigation. You would have been informed of this when the exhumation order was passed."

"I was but I was never sought out in order to give my consent."

"We didn't need it. In an active investigation, the priority becomes the victim and those associated with them."

"My son drowned. How does that make him part of this fiasco?"

"Because he didn't drown."

Olivia froze at Walter's voice, turning to shoot him a hard look, which of course was completely lost on him. Francesca turned her head towards Walter, her face grim.

"And you are?"

"Dr Walter Bishop."

"And what authority do you have to say how my son died?"

"More authority then the incompetent coroner that stated his cause of death in the first place."

Walter placidly chewed a piece of candy, his face one of innocence.

"Doctor Oakes was well respected coroner and he-"

"Lied."

Francesca opened her mouth to comment but failed to find the words, her mouth clasping into a hard line. Walter moved around the table, stepping forward slowly.

"And I can prove it."

"How?"

Olivia fought the urge to interrupt. She wanted to see where Walter was going with this. Simon stood on the side-lines as well but he had moved closer to the man in the suit. A smart move, Olivia noted, since they had no idea who he was.

"If he drowned after bumping his head, as the so-called coroner stated, his skull would bear the evidence of it. His skull is flawless. Obviously, due to the decomposition, there is no way to tell if he inhaled water as he drowned-"

"Walter."

Walter looked at her, his face confused. It took him a second to understand that this was Conner's mother. She didn't need those details.

"Sorry. As I was saying, there is no evidence of a head injury."

The hard line in Francesca's shoulder's relaxed slightly.

"So how did he die?"

"We are not certain yet but I can tell you that he didn't bump his head. However, there are some interesting bite marks on his bones. Did he get attacked by a dog at any point in his life?"

"No."

Walter nodded slightly before turning back to Conner, mumbling to himself. Francesca turned back to Olivia.

"I wish for my son to be returned to me."

"I'm sorry Mrs Flinch but-"

"I am here to get my son."

"As I said, he is part of an active investigation. I cannot release his remains to you."

Francesca was clearly a woman who was not used to begin refused. She glared hard at Olivia but she didn't back down. They needed Conner to solve this case.

"You will be hearing from my lawyer."

"And I look forward to their call. But for the moment, your son needs to remain here."

"And I will be speaking to your superior."

"His name is Broyles. I'll tell him that you are going to call."

Out of ammunition and clearly not getting her way, Francesca turned on her heel and strode out of the room, closely followed by the man in the suit. Olivia took a deep breath.

"Well done Walter."

Walter nodded slightly as he removed the sheet from Conner's remains.

"She deserved to know. All the time living with a lie is not good for the heart. Or the soul."

Olivia moved closer to Walter, leaning over his shoulder. He had cleaned Conner's bones and she could see the bite marks that had caught her attention earlier.

"So what do we know about the marks?"

"Not caused by a dog or a human, that's as far as I have gotten."

Olivia nodded and stepped back. Simon had found his way back to Samantha and she moved to stand beside him.

"So Simon, I have an idea."

Simon stood and frowned.

"What idea would that be?"

"How do you feel about boats?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Cure For The Itch

She filled Peter in when he returned from the pizza run that he had been on during the exciting incident with Francesca Flinch. He had gotten a laugh out of the fact that Walter had been able to make the woman pause in her tirade.

"So Walter saved the day?"

"You could say that. He said that she needed the truth. But I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to have Conner."

"And I assume that you have a plan?"

"Yes. We are going fishing."

* * *

Peter once again surprised her. She had no idea that he could drive a boat. The weather had taken a turn and they were wrapped up warm as they made it further from the small dock. Simon waited until they were half way out before he threw the three cameras overboard and they watched in the small screen as they drifted to the floor of the lake. Peter slowed the boat slightly, slowly circling the perimeter of the lake.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"Tell me if I need to stop."

After an hour, Olivia had finally taken her eyes from the screen and headed to the side of the boat, looking out instead. For all intents and purposes, the lake was innocent and peaceful. She wondered how many times the residents had taken for granted that when they went swimming that they would return safely from the water. She also wondered how many victims the 'monster' had claimed.

"Stop! I saw something."

Olivia abandoned her post at the side of the boat and came to stand beside Simon again.

"What did you see?"

"I'm not sure. But it moved very fast."

Simon tugged at the cord connected the camera, forcing it to shift its position at the bottom of the lake. There was nothing to be seen, the lake back to its peaceful demeanour. After a few more minutes, Olivia shifted back to the side of the boat, looking down at the gently lapping water beneath them. When the first hard bump occurred, Peter swore under his breath, glancing at Simon.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea. But the cameras didn't catch it."

The second bump came from the right, harder than the last. Seconds later a third bump, this one causing the boat to rock at a definitive angle, took Olivia by surprise and she stumbled, losing her grip before tumbling into the lake. The water was freezing and she struggled against the weight of her coat as she resurfaced, gasping from the cold and surprise. She heard Peter call her name as he leaned over the edge, reaching out to grab her arm. It was then that she felt a definitive tug and before she could draw a breath, something pulled her under. She kicked hard, accidently inhaling water as she felt the sharp pain in her foot. Just as quickly, it released her and she pushed herself back to the surface. She gasped for breath as she reached out and Peter grabbed her arm, pulling her back onto the boat. She was shivering hard, struggling to breathe as she coughed the water from her lungs. Peter held her close, Simon handing him a blanket which was swiftly wrapped around her shoulders. It took both the men a second to register the small blood trail from her foot.

"Shit."

Peter's breath was a welcome heat as he swore and Simon knelt beside her. He tugged off her boot and her sock, revealing a thin, open wound around her toes.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine."

She struggled to push the words from between her chattering teeth, half afraid to bite off her tongue. She had never felt so cold before.

"It bit you Olivia. That is not fine."

"Simon, keep her warm. We need to get back to shore."

Simon took Peter's place, his arms tight around her. It didn't feel right. She watched as Peter threw the boat back into gear, their mission abandoned. She pressed herself closer to Simon instinctively as the speed of the boat increased the cold wind that was biting at her face. When they finally docked, she went to stand, failing as her leg crumpled completely beneath her. Simon caught her, Peter frowning as he took her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I c-c-can't f-feel my l-leg."

Peter climbed off the boat and Simon steadied her as she followed suit. She stumbled again and with little fanfare, Peter scooped her easily into his arms. She was too confused and cold to protest, snuggling into his warmth. Peter carefully made his way back to the truck, pausing as Simon opened the back door. Peter gently shifted her inside, covering her with another blanket before closing the door.

"We need to get her back to the lab. Something's not right."

Peter started the engine, fiddling with the heater before finally starting the drive back to the lab. Olivia, despite the added heat, could not stop shivering and could feel the numbness move even further up her leg. By the time Peter finally stopped the truck and flicked off the engine, Olivia couldn't feel anything below her waist. She was still trying to convince herself that it was from her dip in the lake when Peter opened the back door.

"P-P-Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I c-c-can't f-f-feel m-my legs."

"Both of them?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck as he scooped her easily from the truck, Simon moving in front of them, pushing open doors.

"Walter!"

"Peter! What happened?"

Peter swung her onto one of the tables and she shivered as he stepped away, removing her only source of warmth.

"It bit her."

"What did?"

"Whatever did that to them. She fell into the water and it bit her. Now she can't feel her legs."

"Astroid, can you please hand me a pin."

"Walter-"

"Please."

Astrid handed him the pin and he moved closer to Olivia. He carefully removed her other boot and sock. Olivia tried to lay still and focus on whatever he was doing.

"Olivia, did you feel that?"

"F-f-feel w-w-what?"

She heard Walter huff loudly.

"Walter, what is it?"

"It appears that the creature releases a toxin. That could explain how Samantha drowned."

She heard Peter's loud release of breath and she smiled slightly. He could be so impatient sometimes.

"Great. Can you fix it.?"

"How long did it take to get to this point?"

She turned her head into time to see the glance between Peter and Simon, both of them damp from trying to keep her warm.

"About half an hour or so."

"Fine. Astro, please get some heat packs and some blankets to try and bring Olivia's temperature back up. And she needs to get out of those wet clothes. Peter, can you please take some blood and did you bring back her other boot?"

"Yes."

"Good. Simon, compare that to what we know of the other bite marks."

Simon slid off to his task and Astrid smiled slightly down at her.

"Do you have a change of clothes here?"

Peter moved closer, his face tight.

"Yeah she does. Astrid, can you take the blood sample and I'll change her clothes?"

Astrid nodded and went to get the equipment. Peter reappeared a moment later, her clothes slung over her shoulders.

"Nothing exciting I'm afraid, just some track pants that you left here a while ago."

"S-s-sexy."

"I think so."

He carefully unwrapped the blankets and glanced up before helping her with the jackets and slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"No one is looking."

"I-I-I've d-d-done the whole h-half n-naked t-thing b-b-fore."

"Maybe, but I have never undressed you in front of my father before."

Olivia laughed slightly. It was always a good sign when Peter made jokes. He removed her clothes quickly, replacing them with the dry track pants and t-shirt. Astrid arrived at his side a moment later, handing him the blankets and heat packs. He re-wrapped her as Astrid took her blood. She could hear Walter and Simon chattering behind her as the cold slowly left her body. Now deliciously warm, she struggled to sit up.

"What's going on?"

Simon glanced at her.

"I have a theory."

"And that would be?"

"Komodo dragons."

Peter rubbed his jaw and Olivia could see the clenching beneath his hand.

"Walter."

"Komodo dragon saliva is poisonous. It contains a huge variety of toxins and that is how it hunts on larger prey. It bites them then trails them until they die."

"So what bit her does that?"

"I believe so, yes. The issue is separating out the toxins."

"What do they do?"

"Many things, the main one of which is muscle paralysis."

Walter lowered his head again and returned to the slides of her blood. Olivia closed her eyes and focused on her body.

"Hey Walter?"

"Yes Olivia?"

"What happens to the prey?"

"The paralysis sets in and eventually reaches the lungs, causing them to stop breathing and their heart to stop."

"Good to know."

Peter frowned at her, his hand brushing hers, not that she could feel it. The numbness had moved further up her body and now her hands refused to respond to her commands.

"Why?"

"Because now I can't feel my hands."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The Scientist

Olivia could see the panic in Peter's face even though he was trying to hide it. She also could feel the moment when the toxin hit her chest as she struggled to breathe. Peter fluttered at her side.

"Walter, she's having trouble breathing."

"I just need one more minute."

"She doesn't have a minute, Walter."

Olivia could feel the dizziness set in and black spots appeared at the corner of her vision. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the basic concept of in and out. It didn't take long for the dizziness to overwhelm her completely and Peter's voice slipped away.

"WALTER! She's not breathing!"

Peter stepped back as Walter rushed over, a large needle in his hands.

"I haven't had enough time to ensure that this will work."

"Just do it Walter!"

Walter extended out her arm and slipped the needle in her vein, releasing the clear fluid slowly. It was a tense few seconds before Olivia's chest started to rise and fall of its own accord and the three men let out a collected breath of their own. Peter leaned forward, resting his arm around Walter's shoulders.

"Good job Walter."

"It was mostly Simon."

Peter offered the man a small smile.

"Thank you."

Simon frowned slightly and with a vague nod, he lowered his face back to the body of Conner. Peter made sure that Olivia was covered completely, paranoia forcing him to check her pulse, the beat strong and steady beneath this fingers. He brushed a quick kiss to her cheek. His relief reminded him that he couldn't lose her again. He had learnt many things in that last few years; the most important was that his only real fear came from losing her. He could deal with anything else. He shifted down the bed, exposing her feet again, smiling slightly at the shimmering nail polish. He examined her foot, the blood already drying on the small cut. It was a fairly deep wound but surprisingly neat, as if the skin had been split by a scalpel.

"It matches the bite wounds on Samantha."

Simon had drifted closer, his eyes on Olivia.

"She might need stitches."

Peter glanced at the bite again.

"So that's how it hunts? Bites the victim, causes paralysis and they drown?"

"Looks that way."

Peter could feel Simon watching him as he gently cleaned the wound, applying a basic dressing. Walter could take care of the stitches later. Checking her one last time, he finally moved away. Simon followed him and they stood together over Conner. The lab slipped into silence as they continued with their work, Peter glancing up every few minutes, reassuring himself that she was ok.

"I've heard stories about her."

Peter glanced at Simon.

"Really?"

Simon nodded.

"She's a bit of a legend. I just never thought they were true. They don't her the credit that she deserves."

Peter smiled slightly.

"How so?"

Simon shrugged.

"I guess until you see her in the flesh, you don't really believe people like her exist. That things like this even exist."

Simon nodded towards Conner.

"I don't know if Olivia told you, but I have spent most of my adult life dealing with classified information. But this is completely new."

"Yeah she told me. And as for all of this, it's better not to ask too many questions."

"Why is that?"

"Because all you get is more questions. But it certainly is an experience."

"Do you mind if I ask you one of those questions?"

"Go for it."

"How did you end up here?"

Peter laughed lightly.

"It was completely Olivia's fault."

"How so?"

"She blackmailed me. She needed Walter for a case and I was the only one allowed to see him."

Simon frowned.

"Where was he?"

"In a mental institution."

Simon glanced at Walter.

"Why?"

"He wasn't fit to stand trial after he accidentally killed his lab assistant."

"Wow. You were right."

"About what?"

"About having more questions. This place is exciting. I get the feeling that I may be a little bored in a standard lab after this."

"Nina Sharp might let you visit. You know, when you are done striving for world domination."

Simon smiled widely and after glancing at Olivia again, Peter settled back into work.

"So how does a scientist like you not know my father's story? I thought that he was a legend to you scientist types."

Simon shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I guess his science isn't something I have had a chance to be involved in."

"I guess not."

They fell into silence for a few minutes before Simon spoke again.

"Whatever this creature is, at least we know how it hunt's."

"Olivia will be pleased."

"And that's a good thing?"

Peter nodded.

"She's easier to work with when she is happy. Less carnage and blood shed that way."

Simon snorted slightly.

"So maybe she's not so different from other women then."

"In that respect, no."

Simon chuckled slightly and Peter watched him out of the corner of his eye. He kept glancing at Olivia and Peter could see something there. Something that he didn't like the look of.

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I can rest at the lab."

"Next to the dead bodies? That's a little too much, even for us."

Peter had only released her long enough to get her in the car and even then he kept a hand on her leg as he drove. When they finally made it back to her place, she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm fine Peter."

"You stopped breathing. And Walter isn't even sure if he fixed the problem."

"Is that why he gave you those vials?"

Peter patted his pocket with a slight nod. Walter had given him a few vials of Naloxone just in case the toxin reactivated. He wasn't worried and was quick to reassure Peter that it was just a precaution but it didn't matter. Peter would stay up all night if he had too. She seemed fine, only her stride was altered, thanks to the bite on her foot. It wasn't too deep, just deep enough to require a couple of stitches. She would have yet another scar when it finally healed.

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"I need to buy new boots."

Peter chuckled at the brief look of unhappiness on her face. She was the only woman who he had ever met who feared shopping.

"An overly prepared woman like you not having spare boots? Shame on you."

"I have spare boots, just not like those ones. I'm surprised the creature got through them at all considering in the last two years I barely put a scuff mark on those things."

"Yeah well, it did."

He unlocked her front door, holding open for her to shuffle in. She shook off her coat, still damp from the dip into the lake, and settled herself into a seat in the kitchen. He took the bag of her wet clothes and popped them into the washing machine.

"How are we going to find out what that thing is?"

"We need to talk to Lootes."

"Good. So first thing tomorrow?"

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Yes. But you need to rest."

"I'm fine."

Peter sighed.

"Humour me."

Olivia pulled back and studied him. She hated the worry that she caused him. One of them will always be worrying. On any other case, this would be the point where sleep would be forgotten and she would spend the hours going over the files. As she looked at Peter, she knew that she would have to humour him. She didn't like how scared he had been. And despite the bite being on her foot, her body ached as if her muscles remembered being frozen.

"Ok. Hot shower and bed. I still smell like the lake."

"Make sure you keep those stitches dry."

"I know."

Peter watched her go into the bathroom before placing the files on the table, spreading them out like a demented fan. He could hear Olivia talking to herself in the shower as he moved through the cases, making notes as he went. When Olivia re-emerged the smell of soap and shampoo following her, she placed a first aid kit on the table. Peter put his pen down and turned his seat, Olivia placing her foot on his lap. He gently redressed her foot as she read through his notes.

"I wonder if Lootes is aware of what is going on."

She hissed through her teeth as he swiped on the antisepctic.

"Sorry."

She dismissed her apology with a shake of her head.

"He knows something. He covered up the real reason for Conner Flinch's death."

"So why didn't he do the same with Samantha?"

"Too many people saw her. I'm sure if he had the time, it would have ended the same way."

"True."

Peter stacked up the files, collecting the notes and placing them on the corner of the table.

"Right, bed."

"Stop being so romantic. You already saw me half-naked today."

"Oh yeah, that was really hot. You know, chattering so hard that you can barely form sentences is such a turn on."

Olivia laughed, taking his hand in hers and leading him to the bedroom. Peter watched as she slipped a couple of pain pills into her hand, pushing them down with a glass of water. Her foot still throbbed and she got the feeling that chasing bad guys would not be in her immediate future. She snuggled into Peter as he flicked off the bedside light, closing her eyes and letting herself drift into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - A question was presented to me in the last chapter that I wish to address. The reason that I didn't want Simon to know that Peter and Olivia were together is because they don't advertise it. They, as a couple, are held seperate from the mess that is the Fringe Division. I like to think that they remain in character in my stories and I hope that is enough to answer that question. But thank you for keeping me on my toes. _

_:)_

_So, as always, read and review._

Chapter Six – Wolf Dressed In Sheep's Clothing

Olivia was up before Peter the next morning, wincing as she pushed her foot into the boot. These ones were nowhere near as comfortable as the others but they would have to do for now. She was eating toast and sipping her coffee, fully dressed and ready to go by the time Peter finally woke up. She poured him a mug of coffee and offered him a slice of toast before, looking him up and down.

"You should be dressed."

"Can I at least finish my coffee first?"

Olivia smiled widely.

"No."

Peter sighed and took his breakfast into the bedroom to get dressed. Olivia waited impatiently, going over the case notes, getting it all together for the talk with Lootes. When Peter finally reappeared, she gave him a brief kiss before dragging him out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at Lootes office, they were greeted by a young Deputy, who was doing a crossword, barely glancing at them.

"Hi, how can I help?"

Olivia flashed her badge.

"We are here to see Sheriff Lootes."

The Deputy paled.

"Is this about Samantha Mitchell?"

Olivia ignored the question.

"Where is Sheriff Lootes?"

"He called in sick."

"Fine. Where does he live?"

"9 Sycamore Valley."

"Thank you."

Olivia strode out of the office and into the truck, too impatient to drive. She fidgeted in her seat as Peter drove; keeping her eyes out for the street they were looking for. It took a while but they finally found his home, the only one on the so-called street. It was a run-down cabin, the windows bordered up and a stack of firewood sitting under a tarp near the front stoop. They approached the cabin slowly, unsure of what to expect.

"I feel like we are in a horror film. We're just missing the mad man with the axe."

Olivia ignored the comment, slipping her gun from the holster, flicking the safety off. Peter banged on the door with his fist.

"Sheriff Lootes, this is the FBI!"

After a few moments of waiting, and no sound to indicate that anyone was home, Peter tested the door, frowning when it swung open easily. He glanced at Olivia before stepping back, allowing her to go first. The cabin was dark and it didn't take long for Olivia to discover what she had been dreading.

"He's done a runner."

They wondered around the house a little longer but it was clearly empty. Olivia found the study up a short flight of stairs, the desk neat and tidy, a tall filing cabinet in the corner. Without much thought, Olivia started going through the files, flicking through them one by one. What caught her interest was a short article that had been released in the community newspaper, some twenty odd years ago.

_Lowell Holly lake has become the centre for scientists to study a recent outbreak of corrosive organism called Pfiesteria Piscicida. The disease is also known as "Fish-Killer". They were called to the lake when several residents started developing unusual symptoms after swimming in the lake. Fishermen have also reported a huge drop in fish numbers as well as those that were found dead on the outskirts of the lake. There is no known cure for the Pfiesteria Piscicida outbreak._

Olivia frowned as she read the small article again. If there was no cure, then how is the lake healthy? Before her little dunking incident in the lake, she had seen plenty of fish, all looking healthy, no sign of any corrosive disease. There were a few more articles, all running along the same vein and Olivia ended up collecting an entire file of information about the disease. When Peter found her a few minutes later, he frowned at the thick file in her hands.

"What did you find?"

"Something to keep Simon busy. The lake was infested with a corrosive disease a couple of decades ago; something called "The Fish Killer." There is no cure and can kill people."

"So?"

"Why are people swimming in the lake? That lake should be completely condemned by now, possibly even dried up, since it would destroy entire eco-systems."

"Ok, you've suddenly become a marine biologist."

Olivia smiled.

"It was in the files."

"Let's head back to the lab before you can tell me what Wallace meant about _Jaws _being a true story."

"It was based on a series of attacks that happened on the Jersey Shore in 1916."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"I was curious and Simon was more than willing to fill me in."

"I'm sure he was."

Olivia ignored his tone and they climbed back into the truck and made it back to the lab in their standard, comfortable silence.

* * *

Olivia had just handed off the files to Simon when her phone started to ring. She frowned at the number on the screen, one that she wasn't familiar with.

"Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, this is Deputy Geller. Sheriff Lootes told me to call you."

"Why?"

"There is a situation at the lake."

"What?"

"The Mitchell boy is holding the Sheriff hostage. He wishes to speak to you."

Olivia let out a hiss of breath.

"We are on our way."

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and glanced at Peter and Simon.

"We have a problem."

Peter frowned.

"What?"

"Shawn is holding Lootes hostage."

Peter didn't question her any further, following her out the door, Simon close behind.

* * *

When they got to the lake, Olivia could hear Shawn before they saw him. He was standing on the dock, holding the Sheriff by the collar of his shirt, a gun pressed tightly to the elderly man's temple. Deputy Geller had his gun out, pointed out Shawn, who was demanding that he put it down. Olivia slipped up as quietly as possible before speaking softly.

"Shawn."

When Shawn turned towards her voice, he moved the Sherriff as well. She could see the blood on Shawn's knuckles and the blood all over the Sheriff's face. Even from where she was standing she could see that he had a broken nose, split lips and the beginnings of two black eyes. Shawn, on the other hand, looked like the frightened kid that she had glimpsed in his room, the tears falling thick and fast.

"Agent Dunham. He tried to run. He tried to leave."

Olivia held up her hands, knowing that the situation didn't call for the gun at her hip. He was a confused kid, one that lost his best friend and little sister to a monster that no-one believed was real. She felt Peter and Simon shift behind her, hoping that neither of them would do anything stupid.

"I know Shawn. Deputy, put down your gun. There's no need for that."

The Deputy hesitated for a second too long and she saw the clenching of Shawn's hand around his own gun.

"Deputy, put that gun down now or I will arrest you for interfering in an FBI investigation."

The Deputy nodded slightly and flicked the safety before putting the gun into his holster. Olivia move forward even more, grabbing the Deputy by the collar and pulling him behind her. She didn't want Shawn to do anything stupid because of some idiot that refused to listen to her.

"Peter, please get Geller out of the way."

She heard the Deputy's protest as Peter pulled him away but kept her eyes on Shawn.

"Shawn, I know that you needed to stop him from leaving. But now, you need to let him go."

Shawn frowned deeply, sniffing loudly.

"Why should I? He killed my best friend and my sister."

"I know but we know much more now than we did before. And if you hurt Lootes, we won't be able to get the answers that we so desperately need."

"What do you know?"

"We know that there is a monster in the lake."

She heard Shawn's gasp, imagining the validation that he must have felt. He must have tried hundreds of times to convince himself that what he saw that day wasn't a monster and the adults in his life must have done the same.

"There really is a monster?"

"A creature of some sort, yes."

"How? How do you know that?"

"Because it almost got me."

She could see the grip loosen on Lootes slightly but remained still. Her focus was on Shawn. She didn't want him to lose everything in his grief.

"How?"

"I fell into the lake when it bumped the boat we were on. It bit me."

"But you're alive."

"Because we know how it hunts, how it works when it hunts. It releases toxins and causes heart and lung failure."

"So Conner didn't drown?"

"No. And neither did Samantha. We are very close Shawn but if you hurt Lootes, we lose the biggest advantage we have."

Shawn gritted his teeth.

"But if I put him in the lake, he can suffer like they did."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"True. But he will die."

"So? What does that matter?"

"It matter's because I know that you want justice for Conner and Samantha. If he dies, that's it. But if he lives, we can expose the truth and he will lose everything."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, Shawn I can. I have the best people in the world working with me on this, including a legendary scientist. I can't do this without you Shawn."

She saw Shawn hesitate and think over her words. So she kept talking.

"And think about it Shawn. If you do this, you lose everything. You lose your career and your freedom. Your parents lose not one child but two and Lootes wins. The monster wins. And Samantha's death, Conner's death, will be for nothing. I know you don't want that Shawn and neither do I. All you have to do is put the gun down and we can forget this even happened."

She moved closer still, close enough to touch Shawn. She reached out a hand, resting it lightly on his shoulder. He was shaking.

"Shawn, please. If you help me, I can make sure that Lootes goes away for a very long time. He won't be able to hurt anyone again."

She felt Shawn stiffen under her touch and in slow movement, adjust his grip on the gun, pressing it harder into the Sheriff's temple, his jaw tight.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Hoepfully this was worth the wait. I'll post this chapter and eight to make is al ittle more worth it - as always, read and review!_

_:)_

Chapter Seven – Gives You Hell

Olivia's hand brushed her gun before she realized what was happening. Shawn was talking hard and fast in Lootes ear. She had no idea what he was saying but she was certain it was a promise of what he would do if Lootes tried to escape again. Before she could take a breath, Shawn released his grip on Lootes and stepped away, the gun now hanging from his hand. Olivia pushed Lootes behind her, knowing that either Peter or Simon would ensure that he remained put. She extended her hand and carefully took the gun from Shawn's limp grip, flicking the safety on.

"Shawn."

Shawn looked at her and she could see the deep bags under his eyes, the grief and exhaustion that was painted over his face.

"I would have killed him. I wanted to kill him."

"But you didn't."

"But I wanted too. I could feel it. Do you know what stopped me?"

"What?"

"Samantha. If she knew what I was doing, she would have yelled at me. She hated guns. She hated violence."

Olivia slid closer and put her arm around his broad shoulders and he leaned slightly against her.

"We will get justice for her and for Conner. He won't get away with this."

Shawn nodded slightly and Olivia watched as the tears began again. She stayed where she was, offering what support she could to the young boy who had lost so much to a monster that no one even knew existed. She glanced at Peter over the top of Shawn's head, his eyes finding hers. She could see the concern and annoyance there. She would be hearing about it later. She glanced at Simon, who was talking to Lootes, his voice low. Lootes kept his head down, his hands cuffed behind his back. Shawn eventually shifted away from her and they walked slowly from the dock. She placed his gun in Peter's hand, passing Shawn off to him before turning to Lootes.

"Quite a fall you took there Sheriff."

Lootes glanced at her, his face swelling, his eyes close to slits.

"Yes."

Olivia glanced at Simon. She didn't know how far she could push this in front of the scientist. She didn't know him well enough to know if she could make veiled threats without encroaching some moral boundary.

"You can go, Simon."

Simon shrugged slightly, his eyes still on Lootes.

"I would rather stay if it is all the same to you."

Olivia nodded once and returned her focus to Lootes.

"You ready to talk yet? Or should I leave you here with my partners?"

Lootes glanced up, looking at Peter over her shoulder before his gaze drifted to Simon, whose face was hard and tight. He would find no sympathy there.

"And they will what?"

Olivia leaned in closer.

"Well, considering that they are not technically FBI, anything they want. I would hate for you to have another fall."

She caught Simon's quick smile at her comment before she turned on her heel and moved towards the Deputy, who was sitting in his patrol car, his face pale. He slipped from the patrol car as she approached.

"Will I be taking Mitchell with me?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No one is going near Shawn. It's Lootes that is under arrest."

Geller frowned.

"But you saw what he did to Lootes-"

"Lootes killed his sister and his best friend. If you can think of a better reaction to that kind of grief, please let me know."

"Lootes never-"

"Lootes lied. None of this is to be in any kind of report, do you understand?"

"I don't take my orders from you-"

Olivia moved closer, her voice hard. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"I am your superior, in every sense of the word. You will not place this in any report and when people ask where Lootes is, you know nothing. Do you understand or would you rather I give you written instructions?"

She could almost see the battle that was raging in Geller's brain as he tried to decide the best option. She wasn't surprised when all she got was a half-hearted nod. She stepped back as the Deputy slipped back into his patrol car, threw it into gear and disappeared from sight. She stood for a moment, gathering her bearing before turning back to the situation before her. She approached Shawn and Peter first, who were standing in silence near the truck.

"Shawn, can someone come and pick you up?"

Shawn shook his head slightly.

"I would rather walk home."

Olivia moved closer.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

Shawn smiled slightly.

"No."

Olivia studied him for a moment. He seemed to be in shock, the shaking still riding through his body. She didn't see the anger anymore though, just sadness and exhaustion.

"Call me if you need anything."

Shawn responded with a nod and a ghost of a smile before he started to walk away, his hands in his pockets. She watched until he disappeared from sight before finally turning back to the three men. Lootes remained silent as he slipped him into the back of the truck, Simon claiming the seat beside him. Peter offered her the car keys and she took them, settling in for the drive back to the office.

* * *

Lootes looked distinctly uncomfortable. Olivia had reeled off the information and stood over him, waiting. She placed pictures of Samantha and Conner in front of him and she saw the distinct look of disgust flash across his face.

"So, as it sits, you have two counts of murder and one assault on a federal officer. I want to know how many deaths you covered up."

Lootes shifted in his seat.

"Seven that I know of."

Olivia tried not to let her surprise show. She hadn't expected the number to be that high.

"That you know of?"

"People do drown at the lake and some merely disappeared."

"So seven were recovered?"

"Yes."

"You somehow covered up seven deaths?"

"I had too."

"Why?"

"Because I started this."

Olivia took a seat across from Lootes.

"How so?"

Lootes rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Twenty odd years ago, just after I made Sheriff, then was a fungi discovered in the lake. It was killing the fish, making the water unsafe to swim in. Families were moving away from the area and it was destroying our community. I got a phone call offering help."

"From who?"

"A local scientist. He offered a solution. He said that he could release a specimen that would dispose of the fungi and make the lake habitable again for fish and people."

"You let him release an unknown animal in the lake?"

"Yes. And it worked. I saved our community."

"How long did it take before it moved from fungi to people?"

Lootes shrugged.

"I don't know exactly. There are always accidents, drunk kids and parents who don't keep an eye on their kids well enough. Conner Flinch was the first time that I could be certain that it had changed."

"So you covered up his death?"

"I didn't have a choice. The coroner was an old friend of mine and he understood what needed to be done. There was no need for the Flinch's to know what happened to their son. There was no need to destroy our community."

Olivia swallowed heavily, struggling once again to understand someone else's thoughts. Despite what she had seen over the years, she still marvelled at the lengths some people would go too.

"Well, they do now. Do you remember the victims?"

"Yes."

"Write them down."

She slid a pad and pen over to him, watching as he wrote names down with a shaking hand. She sat impatiently as the list slowly expanded.

"Who called you?"

Lootes shook his head.

"It's too late for that now."

"Why?"

"Because he is dead. I tried to contact him when I first realized what was happening. I got no response."

"I want the name."

When Lootes said the name, the air felt like it had left the room. She heard Peter's gasp combining with her own.

"William Bell."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - As promised...I am expecting plenty of reviews_

_:)_

Chapter Eight – Break The Ice

"Walter, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Walter nodded offering her a small smile as he followed her into his office.

"Good to see you up and about Olivia. You had us all worried."

"Thanks Walter. Do you know anything about a creature that Bell developed twenty odd years ago?"

"Belly developed many creatures."

"Well this one was developed to eat a certain fungi."

Walter brightened.

"The Parnornavate. I remember now. He had such trouble thinking of a name for it. He was terribly proud of it."

"Why?"

"He believed that he had developed a creature that would feed on some of the most corrosive fungi that could be found. Belly believed he could possibly save entire ecosystems with it."

"Why did he release it in the lake?"

"Because my dear, only so much testing can be done within a lab. Sometimes nothing can be known until the subject is released into a more natural environment."

"Is it capable of evolving?"

Walter chuckled slightly.

"All creatures are capable of evolving."

"But evolving in the space of two decades?"

Walter frowned.

"That is unusual. I know that Belly was a man that aimed for the best of everything. Perhaps he gave it the traits to be strong enough to change rapidly when the environment around it did the same."

"I need to know how to destroy it."

Walter sighed heavily.

"That is a shame. It really was a beautiful concept."

"It's killed seven people, Walter."

"I know. Still seems like a shame."

"Walter, please. What can we do?"

"We need to find it first. A lake that size could present a problem."

"How so?"

Walter turned to her fully, a deep frown on his face. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose, clearing his throat.

"When he released the Parnornavate, it was the size of a frog. One would assume that it is much larger now. And it has adapted to its habitat."

"Do you have any notes or information about the creature?"

"I'm not sure. But if I have them, they will be here in my office."

Olivia sighed and gave Walter a tight smile as he wondered out of his office, clearly not concerned. Peter didn't even pause, just shook off his jacket and opened one of the cupboards, revealing stacks of boxes. She knew what was waiting for them; sheets of paper that had bad labelling and no apparent sequence. Peter put on box in front of her before settling in front of one himself. The hours slipped past, the day turning to night as they read through the files of two mad scientists.

* * *

When Astrid slipped into the room, Olivia felt surprised to see the time. They were so lost in their task that the day had slipped away and night had taken over. The moment she realised, she could feel the tiredness in her bones and her eyes grew heavy.

"Hey guys, I have the victim list that you asked for."

She handed Olivia the thick stack and she added it to the pile.

"Hey Peter, can you please come and talk to Walter?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"He's sick. He refuses to go home and rest."

Peter frowned and followed Astrid out of the office, Olivia close behind. Whatever Walter was sick with, it had attacked quickly. His nose was a bulbous red, his eyes were watering and every few moments, he would sniff, pressing a handkerchief to his nose. His voice was thick as he spoke to Simon in-between sniffles.

"He hasn't been home since this case started. He's been sleeping in his office again. He vomited three times already but he still won't stop."

Astrid smiled at Walter affectionately.

"He needs to go home but he won't listen to me."

Peter smiled.

"I'll take care of it."

Peter slipped over to his father's side and started talking to him, ignoring Walter's protests. He found Walter's coat, putting it over his shoulders.

"Olivia, I'll give you a call once I have this one settled."

Olivia nodded as she watched them leave. She knew that when his call came she would be awake. There would be no time for sleeping with all the files that needed to be sorted.

"Astrid, you should go home too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's not much more to do until we find out more about this Parnornavate creature. And that's not going to happen until I finish with those files."

"I could help you with that."

Olivia offered Astrid a smile.

"Go home."

"Are you going to follow your own advice?"

"Of course not. That's the joy of being the boss."

Astrid smiled widely.

"Thought so. I'll just feed Gene, give this place a quick tidy up and head home."

"Good. But I expect you here bright and early in the morning."

They both knew that Astrid would return to the lab long before anyone else, sometimes even including Walter himself. She lived here almost as much as they did. Olivia returned to Walter's office, standing in the doorway for a moment, wondering if she should stay here or admit defeat and just take the files home. At least that way she could have a hot shower and maybe even make herself something to eat.

"I can help with the files."

Simon was standing behind her, hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to do that Simon. You should go home too."

"To what? A sparse hotel room and cold Chinese takeaway? I would rather do the files."

"Well in that case, I feel no guilt in saying yes. Help me load these boxes in the truck and we will head over to my place."

Simon frowned.

"Your place?"

"I don't know about you but I could do with a home cooked meal. And if I remember correctly, there are a couple of steaks in my fridge."

Simon nodded slightly. It took them four trips in order to get all of the boxes into the truck. Olivia could feel her stomach rumbling at the idea of the steak, which she knew Peter had marinated. Since being with Peter, she had noticed that instead of keeping the bare minimum of food in her cupboards, she found herself consciously keeping them full. And even if she hadn't, Peter would have made sure of it. According to him, she wasn't eating enough or it was the wrong foods. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he was exactly the same. They made it to her apartment in relative silence, with Simon occasionally remarking about the neighbourhood and how quiet it was. It was another four trips to get the boxes into her apartment and it was with a note of relief that she slipped off her jacket.

"I hope you don't mind Simon, but I'm going to have a quick shower and get changed. Then I'll make us dinner. Make yourself at home."

Simon offered her a smile as she disappeared into the bedroom. Normally, she didn't change in the bathroom, happy to travel the small distance in a towel. But she was also overly aware that there was a male presence in her home, one that she wasn't familiar with. She twisted her hair into a knot to keep it out of the way and headed back into the kitchen. Simon had laid out the files again, his attention focused as he shifted through them.

"I knew William Bell was brilliant but I never knew just how incredible."

Simon raised his eyes at the end of his comment and Olivia caught the glance on her that lingered before moving back to the files. She suddenly felt self-conscious in Peter's MIT shirt and track pants. She shook off the feeling and focused on the idea of food.

"Right, dinner. Steak, baked potato and salad sound ok?"

"Sounds great. I haven't had a home cooked meal since I last saw my sister."

Olivia smiled slightly as she took the steak from the fridge.

"So you have a sister? Older or younger?"

"Older. Hence the fact that she made me a home cooked meal. She is always worrying that I don't eat properly. I swear, every time I leave her home I gain at least 3 pounds."

Olivia chuckled.

"On behalf of all older sisters everywhere, that is our right to worry. It's what we do best."

"Yeah well on behalf of younger siblings everywhere, you don't need too."

Olivia laughed as she popped the potatoes into the open and turned the heat on high. With almost twenty minutes before they were ready, they could at least get through more of the files before eating. She found a couple of glasses and the bottle of whiskey that she had gotten a couple of weeks ago, forgotten in the torrent of Fringe cases.

"Drink?"

"Yes please."

She poured two glasses and put the bottle on the table before settling down to read. By the time the potatoes were ready, they had dismissed three of the boxes, keeping some of the files that may prove valuable down the track. Olivia got started on the steaks before tossing together a quick salad. She thought for a moment before putting aside a dinner for Peter, unsure if he was going to be eating at Walter's.

"Food's up."

She waited until Simon had cleared a space on the table before placing the plate in front of him and settling herself back in her seat.

"This is great. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They ate in silence, Olivia finding her eyes slipping back to the paper work between bites. It almost gave her a fright when her phone chirped and she excused herself, slipping into the bedroom.

"Dunham."

"Hey it's me. I got tied up. Walter fought me the whole way."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he should be. He self-medicated and is now fast asleep."

"Are you going to be coming home?"

She could almost hear the smile in his voice. He seemed to get a kick out of her calling her apartment their home.

"Yeah, soon. I just want to make sure that Walter stays asleep."

"Ok. I saved you some dinner. And you can help us with the files."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Simon's here. He offered to help me after you left."

"That was nice of him."

There it was again, that tone of voice that she had noticed before. She chose once again to ignore it.

"Just come home soon ok? Steak is not as nice re-heated."

"Ok."

He hung up before she could say anything else, and she returned to the kitchen. Simon had managed to shift through more files without her. After another hour, he sat back with a sigh.

"As much as I have enjoyed the food and the company, I really should get going. I can hear my bed calling me."

Olivia smiled and gathered the dishes.

"You really should get some sleep."

"So should you."

"I'll wait until Peter gets home. See if I can get rid of more of these files."

When she turned back, Simon was frowning deeply. He cleared his throat and took his coat of the back of the chair, pulling it on.

"Thanks again for dinner."

"You're welcome."

And without another word, Simon left. Olivia frowned to herself as she did the dishes, not sure precisely what she had said that had changed the mood so dramatically. By the time Peter got home, she was deep in the files again, barely lifting her head as he entered.

"Hey. How is Walter?"

"Unconscious."

Olivia pushed herself away from the table, blinking hard, fighting the tiredness that threatened to get the better of her. She took Peter's dinner out of the oven, pleased to find it still warm before pulling the salad from the fridge. Peter poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"So, when did Simon leave?"

"A little while ago. We managed to get through a few boxes. He left in a bit of a hurry."

Peter chuckled and cut off another piece of steak. Olivia frowned at him.

"What?"

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"Simon likes you."

Olivia snorted.

"I don't think so."

"Ok, so what did you say just before he left?"

"That I was going to wait until you got home before I went to bed."

Peter remained silent, waiting for her to catch up to where he was.

"Oh."

"I noticed a couple of days ago, when you got bitten. He made a few comments; cast a few looks your way."

Olivia sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"Fantastic. Just what this case needs."

"What?"

"More crazy people."

Peter laughed.

"Take it as a compliment."

"It's not a compliment, it's a complication. One, I might add, I don't need."

Peter pushed his plate aside and leaned forward, his hand covering hers.

"Forget it. I never should have said anything."

Olivia offered him a soft smile.

"Finish your dinner."

Peter smiled back and returned to his food, Olivia to the files, struggling to keep her focus. She had bigger fish to fry then Simon. Literally.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - Three chapter in one night - that should keep you guys busy...See if you can figure this one out_

_:)_

Chapter Nine – The Little Things Give You Away

Peter was fast asleep when she finally found the file. The Parnornavate wasn't what she expected. There was a rough sketch, and as Walter had promised, it was the size of a frog. It had a round head and long smooth body, with webbed claws, perfect for swimming. According to Bell's notes, it had clawed feet so that it could dig itself a home in the banks of the lake. Its main diet consisted of the fungi but it was genetically programmed to evolve when its natural food source ran out, moving onto fish. But what made it shift to people, that's what she wanted to know. There were plenty of fish in that lake. Perhaps it got a taste for people and just went from there.

"Did you sleep?"

Peter mumbled and turned towards her, his eyes still closed.

"No. But I found the file. Check it out."

She waited until Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes before handing him the file.

"It doesn't say how to stop it."

"That would be far too easy."

She toyed with the idea of calling Simon for a moment before pushing the thought aside. He was probably fast asleep, like a normal person would be. She set the file on her bedside table and pulled the covers up, snuggling into Peter, who wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"So…."

"What?"

"What are you going to do about Simon?"

Olivia tilted her head slightly, catching Peter's eye.

"Are you jealous?"

Peter pulled a face.

"No."

Olivia pushed away from him, leaning on her elbow, smiling down at him.

"You are! You're jealous!"

Peter shook his head.

"It's not jealousy, its pity. Poor bastard never stood a chance."

Olivia laughed as she snuggled back into Peter's arms. It gave her a delicious tingle that Peter was jealous. He, of course, had nothing to be jealous of but that was beside the point.

"If it helps, Simon has nothing on you."

"I never doubted that. I fully believe in my awesomeness."

"I always admired your modesty."

"It's one of my best traits."

Olivia shifted in his arms, seeking out his lips. He tasted like toothpaste and home. There was nothing like the taste of Peter. When she moved away again, Peter had a small smile on his face.

"Good way to change the topic."

"Thank you. We need to figure out how we are going to kill the Parnornavate."

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple.

"How about we sleep on it?"

Olivia nodded against his chest, trying to get rid of the image of the Parnornavate from her mind. It took a while before sleep claimed her.

* * *

When they got to the lab the next morning, a tray of coffees in hand, Walter was surprisingly absent. Peter exchanged a frown with Olivia.

"Astrid, where's Walter?"

Astrid smiled slightly, taking a coffee from the tray.

"Still sleeping. I swung past on my way to work, tried to wake him but he just mumbled and rolled over. He's stopped vomiting at least. The bucket was empty."

"That's progress."

"I'll give him a couple more hours and check on him again."

"Where's Simon?"

Astrid shrugged.

"No idea."

Olivia felt the frown that touched her face. She took the file that she had found earlier that morning, slipping her phone from her pocket. She found Simon's number and waited for the ringing to stop. She left no message when the answering machine picked up. She needed to talk to Simon; this was something that she needed him for.

"Dunham."

Broyles always looked out of place in the lab. A neat and tidy man in a crazy lab would always stick out. Mrs Flinch was standing beside him, a hard look on his face.

"Broyles. How can I help?"

Francesca moved forward.

"I want to know the truth."

Olivia glanced at Broyles as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Mrs Flinch but as part of an active investigation-"

"Dunham, please tell Mrs Flinch what happened to her son."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest. Everything she knew screamed at her to remain silent. She had learnt many things over the years, one of which was that the old adage _loose lips sink ships_ was completely true. She knew of hundreds of cases that were put into doubt because someone spoke out of turn, whispered words into the wrong ear. Lootes may safely be tucked in a cell but the case wasn't closed yet.

"Broyles-"

"That's an order, Agent Dunham."

She pondered the power that this woman had over the FBI. What connections did she have that allowed her to walk into an active investigation and make demands?

"Yes Sir."

It was at that moment that Simon arrived. He paused at the entrance of the lab when he saw Broyles and Francesca Flinch. He glanced at Broyles before his eyes touched on Olivia, his frown deepening. Olivia ignored it, cleared her throat.

"Simon, may I please speak to you for a moment?"

"Agent Dunham, I demand-"

Olivia cut Francesca off with a quick smile.

"I am happy to tell you precisely what happened to Conner, Mrs Flinch. I just wish to ensure that we have all the information, not just for your sake but also for the case."

Francesca looked her over, her face hard. It had been a long time since Olivia had felt insignificant. It made her uncomfortable. Francesca nodded once.

"Very well."

Olivia headed to Walter's office, aware that all eyes were on her as Simon followed. She closed the door quietly behind them.

"Simon, do we have all we need from Conner Flinch?"

Simon nodded, adjusting his tie slightly.

"I believe so."

"So you can give Mrs Flinch what she's asking?"

Simon cocked his head slightly.

"I think Walter might be the best person to ask about that."

"No good. He's self-medicated himself into oblivion. I'm afraid that in this case, you are the man I need for the job."

She waited until Simon gave her a slight nod of agreement before striding out of the office. Broyles was speaking quietly to Francesca, bending slightly to be eye level with her. Olivia waited for the conversation to cease before clearing her throat.

"Mrs Flinch, if you could just go into the office here, Simon will fill you in on what happened to Conner."

Francesca nodded, before stepping around Broyles, then Olivia, the door quietly closing behind her. She faced Broyles, her arms crossed over her chest. She could hear Peter talking softly to Gene, trying to make himself absent from the drama.

"Since when do we discuss on-going cases with civilians?"

Broyles frowned.

"Francesca Flinch is hardly a civilian. Her husband is a very powerful man and he happens to be friends with a few people on the top of our food chain. I don't like this anymore then you do. Do you have what you need to return her son?"

"I think so. We have Lootes in lock up and we are just trying to find out how to kill the Parnornavate."

Broyles frowned.

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

Broyles nodded once and lapsed into stony silence. Olivia paced slightly as she waited for Francesca and Simon to re-appear. While she was waiting she was tossing up ideas in her head. They needed equipment, maybe even divers to try and locate the creature. Cameras and nets would be good. She realized, with a distinct sinking feeling, that she might have to play nice and ask Nina Sharp. Even if she could get the equipment that they needed from the FBI, she doubted that it would be as good as the ones that could be found at Massive Dynamic. She wandered over to where Astrid and Peter were feeding Gene, despite the fact that it wasn't a two person job. Olivia inhaled deeply. There was something deeply soothing about the scent of hay.

"You are both so discrete with the staying out of the way."

Astrid smiled slightly.

"Gene needed feeding and grooming."

Olivia nodded and glanced back to Walter's office.

"I wonder what Simon is saying."

Peter shrugged.

"The truth, I wager. He doesn't strike me as the type to lie."

"In that case she taking the fact that her son was murdered by a lake monster rather well."

"I believe the politically correct term is 'genetically modified' creature."

Olivia nodded slightly, the teasing comment going over her head.

"So who she?"

"Sorry?"

Astrid nodded towards the office.

"Who is Francesca Flinch?"

Olivia sighed.

"It's more like who her husband is. He has friends at the top of the FBI food chain."

Astrid protested as Gene attempted to lick her cheek. Failing that, Gene turned her attention to Peter, trying to grab a hold of his jacket. Peter pushed her head away, giving her a gentle slap on the rump.

"Hey bag of steaks, this is my favourite jacket."

Gene mooed loudly, making Broyles jump. He always seemed to forget Gene sitting in the corner. When the door finally opened, it was with a hard silence that Francesca left the room, barely glancing at any of them. Broyles nodded briefly towards them before following Francesca out of the room.

"How did it go?"

Simon shrugged slightly as he moved towards them.

"As well as could be expected. The FBI is paying for a full re-burial and a new plot for the little boy."

"It's the least we can do."

"That's what I thought. She's just heartbroken. She cried through most of it. Conner was her only child."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"It's sad."

Simon nodded slightly.

"So last night, aided by the fabulous dinner you had for me, I had a thought."

"What was that?"

"Did Deputy Geller seem surprised when you told him what Lootes had done?"

Olivia thought back to the conversation.

"Not really."

Simon nodded slowly.

"If your boss was being held hostage, would you stop to make a phone call?"

Slowly the pieces started sliding into place. Peter spoke slowly.

"You would shoot them. Why didn't Geller shoot Shawn? Not shoot to kill but do enough to distract him at least."

There it was, the entire puzzle slipping into place.

"Because Geller works with Lootes. And I let him go. Shit."

Worse than the anger and annoyance that burst into her chest was the simple knowledge that by now, Geller was long gone. He would be an idiot to stick around. Peter rubbed his hands together.

"So we go and get Geller?"

She shook her head.

"He's long gone by now. If he's smart, anyway. And we have more important things to do."

"Catching the Parnornavate."

"Well, that and something even more important."

"What?"

Olivia frowned.

"My favourite thing in the world – making nice with Massive Dynamic."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Wanted Dead Or Alive

Nina Sharp almost seemed to be expecting them. She sat behind her desk, calm and undisturbedd by their pressence in her office.

"Dr Wallace, Agent Dunham what a pleasant surprise."

Olivia smiled slightly and settled herself in a seat; Simon remained standing slightly behind her. An idle thought pass through her mind. Simon would make a great bodyguard.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need your assistance in a case."

Nina sat back in her chair and nodded slightly.

"Ahh I see. What do you need?"

"Camera's, sonar equipment, you know everything that is needed for a good fishing expedition."

"Is this to do with the Parnornavate?"

Olivia frowned.

"How do you know about that?"

"Walter called me last night. He was concerned that the file would be elsewhere."

"We found it."

Nina cocked her eyebrow.

"Care to share?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Not until I have everything I need to close this case."

Nina smiled.

"I have always admired your ability to keep with procedure. Dr Wallace, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?"

Olivia didn't need to turn her head to know that Simon glanced at her before slipping from the room.

"So how is Dr Wallace doing in the Fringe division?"

"Fine. He's been a great help."

"I knew he would be. He's a bit of a mystery that man."

"How so?"

Nina pushed a slim file across the desk and Olivia caught it. It was a minimal file, only containing two pieces of paper. In it was Simon's full name, the fact he had a sister and worked in the Navy. There was also a rather hefty list of degrees and PhD's from a couple of different University's.

"He was involved with some highly classified cases. Classified enough that I can't get any more history then that."

"He's an intelligent man."

"We only hire the best here."

"I know."

"I was hoping to garner a full history of him. You must be curious."

Olivia shook her head.

"I know enough. He helped save my life and he is an asset for this case."

She closed the file and placed it back on the desk.

"So, are you able to help me?"

"Of course."

Her receptionist appeared from thin air and Nina rattled off a few names, only a few of them that Olivia actually understood. Simon slipped in as the receptionist left, settling into the seat beside Olivia.

"Dr Wallace, how are you finding the Fringe division?"

Simon smiled slightly.

"Interesting."

"That is another way to describe it I guess. I was just telling Agent Dunham here that I was happy to supply that equipment required to capture the Parnornavate."

Simon nodded and then paused when he saw the file that clearly had his name printed on it. He said nothing but Olivia could see the stiffening of his shoulders. Within a few minutes, a few men came into the room, each with two silver cases in their arms.

"As requested, cameras, sonar equipment; everything one would require for a good fishing expedition."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Let me know how it goes. These men will help you get the equipment to your vehicle."

She dismissed them with a slight nod. When they got to the truck, the men loaded the boxes into the back of the truck and Olivia thanked them before watching them go. When they were safely out of sight, Olivia popped open the cases one by one. She would need Peter's expertise on this one. She knew that going to Massive Dynamic had been the right move. This technology was far more advanced than anything else on the market.

"Impressive."

Simon touched one of the cameras.

"It's not as complicated as it looks."

Olivia glanced at all the wires and the rather impressive display of buttons and switches.

"Give me a gun any day."

Simon chuckled as he closed the case and then the boot before getting into the truck. They had only driven for a few minutes before Simon started speaking.

"I wanted to apologize for last night."

Olivia shook her head.

"No need to apologize."

"Yes there is. I acted rudely."

Olivia shook her head.

"No you didn't."

Simon sighed.

"I know when I'm being rude. And that was it, I'm afraid."

"If it helps, even rude seems to be incredibly polite."

"Good to know that I was raised correctly."

Olivia offered him a small smile. She thought again of what Peter had said last night and decided to test the theory.

"Why did you leave in such a hurry?"

Simon shifted in his seat and Olivia could feel the awkwardness around the question. Olivia flicked her eyes back to the road and waited for his response. When a few minutes had passed, she wondered if she would get one at all. It almost startled her when Simon finally spoke again.

"I didn't realize that you and Peter were together."

Olivia shrugged slightly.

"We don't advertise it. In our line of work, it's better to keep personal relationships separate."

"That's can't be easy."

"It's not. But I like to think it's worth it. Is that why you left?"

"I hope that this will not affect me working with you. I really am enjoying my time at the lab."

"It's forgotten."

The silence that lapsed was a little tense. She hated the fact that Peter had been right. She knew that he would be. One of his talent's was reading people, so she shouldn't have been surprised. Olivia cleared her throat.

"I know you saw that file on the desk."

Simon shook his head.

"I don't like people investigating me like that. I would rather be asked directly."

"It held nothing ground breaking if that helps. I was more impressed by the degrees and PhD's than anything else. And the fact that even Nina Sharp couldn't get information on you."

"Like I said, the cases and projects I have worked on are highly classified. It wouldn't say much for the system if she could."

"She asked me if it bothered me that I didn't know as much as I normally would."

"What was your reply to that?"

Olivia shrugged slightly.

"I told her I knew enough. I trust you and so does Peter. The rest doesn't matter."

She caught Simon's smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, I organised a bigger boat. And I plan to stay away from the side this time."

Simon laughed slightly.

"As pleased as I am to hear that, what is the plan if we do catch it?"

Olivia sighed.

"I don't know."

"What about Geller?"

"We will check that out when we go for our fishing expedition. To tell you the truth, I am more worried about catching the creature then I am about Geller. Too many lives are at risk. We have Lootes and from what I can see, he's the brains."

"Fair enough."

Silence fell as they made it back to lab, this one only slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

The boat that greeted them was three times the size of the one that they first hit the lake with. As suspected, Geller was gone. His home and the Sherriff's office were completely locked up. Peter and Walter were on the dock, pouring over the new equipment, very excited by all the switches and dials.

"Ready."

When she turned, Simon was offering her a smile as he tugged on his wetsuit.

"Simon, you can't-"

"I am the best person for going down there. I'm well prepared."

He turned slightly and she saw the blade that was tucked into the belt around his waist.

"I've had more experience than anyone else doing this. I've dived with sharks, this creature should be easier."

"Are you sure?"

"I've seen your diving skills. You are much better on the boat. Plus, we will be in contact the entire time. And it's a good way to get a decent shot with the camera."

Olivia mind flicked to the vials that Walter had bought with them. At least if Simon got bitten, they would be able to save him. But she was still concerned nonetheless. She had no choice. Simon was right. And much like when Peter was right, she hated it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Deep Blue Something

"Testing, 1,2,3."

She heard the vague static before Simon's voice reached across the dim, somewhere at the bottom of the lake.

_"Loud and clear. You all ready to go up there?"_

Olivia glanced at the screens that Peter had set up. Simon's camera was broadcasting clearly, as were the others that were placed in different spots around the lake.

"The pictures perfect. See anything yet?"

_"Nope. All I'm seeing are fish, frogs and plants."_

Walter moved closer to her.

"Tell Simon to take same samples. There may be evidence of the creature in the water itself."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"Simon, Walter said to take some samples of the water."

_"Already thought of that. Took some silt samples too."_

Walter smiled widely as he adjusted his lifejacket. He had insisted on Peter and Olivia wearing one too and it took ten minutes to convince him otherwise. Olivia was fine with the water, just as long as she didn't end up in it.

_"I see something."_

"Peter, keep it still. Simon has something."

Peter cut the engine and the boat settled into the soft, lapping motion of the lake. Peter moved in to stand next to Olivia, each locked on the screen. Simon had moved the camera closer to the edge of the lake and it took Olivia a second to comprehend what she was seeing.

"That's it. That is the Parnornavate tunnel."

Walter's voice was soft in her ear and she frowned.

"How do you know?"

"I read the file."

Simon dug through some of the tunnel and it took a second for them to see the bones. Tiny fragments of white that started to make their way to the surface.

_"Do you guys see this?"_

Simon dug a little further and there, lying deep in the mud and lake plants was a skull. It was damaged and somewhat misshapen but there was no denying the fact that it was a human skull. It was one of the unfortunate people that simply disappeared.

_"Looks like it was definitely here."_

For three hours, they trawled the lake, using the sonar equipment as well as the camera' but they could find nothing except a few more tunnels that the Parnornavate had dug. There were bones in those too; fragments of fish bones and some that Olivia was certain were human. Simon came back onto the boat and started sorting through them, pushing aside the fish and keeping the ones that looked slightly human to one side.

"I think we have at least two people here."

"But nothing else. Well, that was a waste of time."

Simon shook his head slightly as he looked out onto the lake.

"We should have found it."

"It hid."

Simon shook his head again.

"It's not that simple. I don't think it's here."

"I agree with Simon."

Olivia frowned as she glanced at Peter.

"How so?"

Peter sighed and ran his hand over his chin.

"A creature that hunts humans would not be hiding if it sensed something in that water. It would have come out. That's how you and Samantha got attacked. It's how all the victims were attacked."

"So where is it?"

"I guess we need to find Geller to answer that one."

"Or we could go back to Lootes."

"I don't like him."

Simon, Olivia and Peter all turned to look at Walter who was examining the bones that they found. He added nothing to the comment as he started mumbling to himself before sniffing the bones.

* * *

Lootes smiled at Peter.

"We know that Geller helped you with this."

Lootes shook his head.

"No. He's young and stupid, but not that stupid."

"So where is he then?"

"I don't know. Perhaps that blonde of yours put the fear of God into him. Young Deputy's don't do well with threats."

Peter nodded and Olivia could see something was going to happen long before the Sheriff did. Peter had a way of clenching his jaw and got a flash in his eye that meant bad news for those that stood in his way. He had reached the end of his patience.

"What is he going to do?"

Simon's voice was low behind her.

"Something I can't."

Peter had moved closer to Lootes and in a fast move, had pulled Lootes from his chair and threw him against the wall. Lootes stumbled slightly, his hands still cuffed behind his back. Peter merely stood and waited for Lootes to regain his footing before leaning closer.

"Tell me where Geller is."

Lootes laughed,

"You don't understand what I did do you? Did your pretty piece of ass tell you what I did? I saved the community."

She didn't care what Lootes said about her but Peter did. Peter pushed him up against the wall again, pressing into his chest until Lootes struggled to breathe. Peter released him after a moment, watching as Lootes struggled to compose himself.

"I want to know where Geller is."

Lootes shook his head.

"I worked alone."

Peter leaned closer again, his voice low and dangerous.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit. We know you didn't work alone; there was no way you could. You had the two-bit coroner but we know it was more than that."

Pete moved away and dragged his chair over instead.

"Listen Lootes, you can tell us where Geller is and this would be classed as assisting the FBI."

"And what do I get for that?"

"You are already charged with manslaughter to start with, as well as an assault on a federal officer. You are going away for a long time. You help us and we can help you."

Olivia heard Simon shift behind her.

"Can he do that?"

"What?"

"Offer him a deal."

Olivia turned to face Simon.

"We found out more about Lootes then we knew before. Dug up some rather interesting information. Watch."

They both turned in time to see Lootes shake his head. Peter cocked his eyebrow.

"As Duncan Lootes, I don't think you would get much attention. But as Martin Hammel you might."

That name made Lootes sit up a little straighter. Olivia knew the story like the back of her hand by now. Martin Hammel was a name that was known in most legal circles and it wasn't because of what he did for the justice system. Twenty years ago, there had been a serial killer by the name of George Greenwich that lived in Texas. He raped, tortured and murdered over twenty young girls. And Martin Hammel was the one that had set Greenwich free.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Peter laughed bitterly.

"I'm not stupid Mr Hammel. I know what you did. And in twenty years of service, you put some incredibly dodgy people inside. Drug lords, killers and even a few rapists, most of whom are still in prison. Correct?"

Lootes said nothing.

"Greenwich was the game changer wasn't he? Killed his wife and a bunch of young girls."

Lootes twitched slightly, his jaw clenching but he remained silent.

"But there were no bodies. Plenty of evidence but no bodies. You were going to lose the case and he was going to go free. But you stepped in, did what you had to. You planted evidence. You planted the skull in with the pigs, stood back and waited. But you screwed up, didn't you?"

Again, Lootes remained silent.

"The skull that you put there was too old and it belonged to a woman that died in a car accident a few years earlier. And Greenwich went free. He just walked out of the courtroom, leaving the families that he had shattered behind him."

"He got what he deserved."

Peter nodded slightly.

"Yeah, a car accident two months later. Wrapped himself around a pole, right?"

Lootes shifted in his chair and Peter continued talking.

"You had done incredible work in your day and so they went easy on you. Gave you the option of retiring early or becoming Deputy for a small community. They even let you change your name."

Peter leaned forward again.

"But you can't change your face. You walk into any prison and you will be recognised. We can make sure you are safe. Don't assist us and I will make sure you are with a large percentage of those men you put away. And the day you get sentenced, I will go to the prison myself and make sure that they know you are coming."

Peter pushed his seat aside and stood.

"I need a coffee. When I come back, if you aren't ready to talk I'll try a different approach. I'm sure Agent Dunham told you what I could do. Your move, Hammel."

Peter walked out of the room and in a few moments, entered the one where Simon and Olivia were waiting. Simon frowned slightly.

"Why did you stop asking him questions?"

Peter offered Simon a small smile.

"You see how twitchy Lootes is? He's going to crack. If we let him sweat it out a little, we will get more than what we need."

"So what you were saying, that all true?"

"Yes. Which reminds me Olivia, we owe Astrid a coffee."

Olivia smiled and glanced at Lootes.

"Hell, if he gives us the information we need, I might get her some cake too."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N - Only two more chapters to go after this one. I'm a sucker for even numbers! I hope that this closes off some of the questions you might have. _

_Read and review folks - that's all I require._

_:)_

Chapter Twelve – The Middle Of The Middle

While they waited for Lootes to think over the terms, Astrid delivered once again. Olivia was smiling when she got off the phone and Peter cocked his head.

"What's with the grin?"

"Geller made some….rather unusual purchases recently."

"Unusual how?"

Olivia turned to Simon, who was still watching Lootes.

"A large tank, some cow meat, you know the usual."

Simon nodded slightly.

"You were right, he has the Parnornavate."

"That's what I'm thinking. Think Lootes is ready to give us a location yet?"

Peter offered her a small smile and headed back into the room. Within a few minutes, Lootes had spilled his secrets and given him the location of Geller.

* * *

Olivia let Peter drive, her thoughts too far away. She didn't know what to expect when they finally pulled up, but it wasn't this. A barn, a large red one, the kind that you saw in stories but this was run down and abandoned. She glanced at Simon, who slid in beside her, gun in hand. They approached as silently as possible, reaching the door, with no sound from the inside. The door was open slightly and Olivia peered around the edge, her eyes locking on what little light there was in the barn. Geller was beside a large glass tank, throwing pieces of meat into it. She couldn't see what was in the tank but she could hear the slaps of water as the creature moved within in it. She shifted the door lightly with her foot, sending up a silent prayer that the door would betray the old age of the barn. It drifted open slowly, silently and that was enough. She slipped through the gap, Simon and Peter following her through. Olivia adjusted the grip on her gun, stiffened her stance and finally spoke.

"Freeze Geller."

Geller glanced up but ignored the command, continuing to feed the creature in the tank. He only looked at her for a moment before he lowered his eyes again.

"You are welcome to see her Agent Dunham. She is surprisingly beautiful."

Olivia saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced to her left, noticing Simon's disappearance. She glanced at Peter, who suddenly had a gun in his hands. It was in that moment that she realized how similar Simon was to Peter in that regard. Both men could blend into the background, becoming part of the shadows. She focused her attention on Geller, sliding forward again. When he offered no reaction to her movements, she moved closer still. The tank was huge, the kind that magicians used when they were plunged under water, expecting to escape from the chains that they had shackled themselves in. Deep and wide, it contained a creature that Olivia only vaguely recognised. She could feel its cold eyes watching her as she examined it and she got the distinct impression that it was more intelligent than any of them realized. It didn't blink, a hard stare that reminded her of a shark. The sketch that Bell had left behind was nothing like the creature before her. The Parnornavate was the size of a Labrador, its sharp claws hitting the glass as it turned in the tank, its tail curving close to its body. It was a light shade of green, perfect camouflage for the lake Olivia guessed. Its skin looked smooth and flawless but it was its teeth, flashing at her as it lunged for the meat that Geller was still dropping into the tank, which gained her attention. She could finally see why the wound on the victims and the one on her foot had been so neat. These were not normal teeth; it was as if razor blades had been slipped into its mouth. Even without the toxin, it would be a more then formidable predator. Geller shifted slightly on the top of the metal steps that were attached to the tank.

"She's so big now."

Geller voice held a note of pride and Olivia wondered what Lootes had told him to ensure that his alliances remained with this creature, one that they were willing to sacrifice people for.

"She's killing people."

Geller nodded slightly.

"I'm aware of that. The deaths, they were….unfortunate but necessary."

"She needs to be stopped."

Geller frowned as he looked down at the Parnornavate.

"I know. But I'm not going to prison."

Olivia frowned and glanced at Peter. She saw a slight movement coming out of the shadows behind Geller, Simon emerged, gun extended, slowly moving towards the steps.

"She saved our community. And I want to give her one last gift."

Geller moved the bucket of meat aside and stepped up the last two metal rungs until he was directly standing over the top of the tank, the water spilling over and lapping at his feet. Olivia became very quickly aware of what Geller's final gift would be.

"Geller, you don't have to do this."

Geller shook his head, offering her a sad smile.

"I'm not going to prison."

Olivia couldn't shoot him; he would just fall into the tank. And she got the distinct impression that she would not be talking this man down from the ledge. In the same moment that Geller lifted his foot, lowering it into the water, Simon lunged forward. He grabbed the collar of Geller's shirt but in that second of movement, his balance was lost. Olivia had barely taken a breath before both men were plunged into the tank.

"Simon!"

Her yell was pointless but it hung in the air all the same. The water changed quickly as the two men and the creature tumbled within the tank, blood soon becoming all that Olivia could see. She flinched as a gunshot echoed through the barn. Peter shot at the corner of the tank, the safest place to avoid shooting the men inside. Olivia took her gun and did the same, the moments passing endlessly before the tank finally imploded, the men and creature spilling out. Olivia took a step back as the Parnornavate slid towards her, still lashing and snapping its teeth. It only took Peter a second to decide what to do. He took aim and shot at the creature until it lay still. Then he re-loaded his gun, and shot it twice more. Olivia brushed her fingers over Geller's neck, not holding out much hope of a pulse. It looked as if he had taken the brunt of the Parnornavate's attack, huge chunks of flesh torn from his body, bone glistening under blood. She slid slightly as she checked over Simon. She could see a jagged wound on his thigh, lower legs and bites all over his hands and face.

"Peter, we need the Naloxone from the truck. And an ambulance."

Peter ran from the barn and Olivia turned her attention back to Simon. She pushed his hair from his face as she examined his wounds.

"I'm fine."

"I know. But you just got jacked up with a while lot of that toxin. I'm taking precautions."

Simon smiled slightly.

"Good. Because it hurts like a bitch."

"A bit of pain never did anyone any harm."

Simon tried to laugh but it came out in a hiss and he tried to move but Olivia pushed him down.

"Stay still."

"You're bossy."

"It will get worse if you don't listen."

Simon sighed and winced in pain.

"Hey Olivia?"

"Yeah."

"If I don't get through this-"

"Stop it. You're going to be fine."

"But if I don't, you need to contact my sister. Don't tell her what happened, she'll freak out. Break it to her as gently as possible, will you?"

"No. You can tell her yourself."

Simon continued as if she had said nothing at all.

"I want her to have the money in all of my accounts. She's always wanted to go to Spain. But it has to be by boat. She can't fly."

Simon's voice faded off and Olivia squeezed his hand.

"Come on Simon, open your eyes. Stay with me. Why can't your sister fly?"

Simon's eyes flicked slightly before they closed and didn't open again. Peter came back into the barn, a couple of syringes in his hand. He handed one to Olivia before pushing up Simon's sleeve, tapping his arm to find a vein. Olivia did the same, hoping that they had gotten to him in time. He was still breathing, she took comfort in the rise and fall of his chest but she wasn't sure just how much of the toxin had gotten through his system. She could hear the faint sounds of sirens as she looked at the Parnornavate before lowering her eyes to Simon again.

* * *

When Julia Wallace arrived at the hospital, Olivia could immediately see the family resemblance. Both she and Simon were tall, dark and silent. If she hadn't been wearing high heels, Olivia was fairly certain that she never would have noticed her. With her was a tall man with sandy hair, her arm around her, heads bent. Olivia approached them and introduced herself. Julia looked her up and down taking in the blood and the dampness that still lingered on her clothes. The man offered her a small smile, not examining her the way Julia was.

"What happened to Simon?"

Olivia wondered just how much Julia knew of her brother's career.

"I know there are some things you can't tell me, I understand that."

Olivia offered Julia a small smile and indicated to the hard seats that lined the waiting room. Julia took one, the man releasing her from his embrace. Olivia noticed the wedding bands and assumed that they were married. He seemed calmer than his wife, less edgy and nervous.

"We were investigating a local Sheriff. Simon put himself in danger trying to save a suspect."

"Did he save him?"

"No."

Julia nodded and lapsed into silence, her mouth in a tight line.

"The doctor said that he would be fine."

Olivia nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah, he will be. He has some of the best doctor's working on him."

She didn't tell Julia that she had called Nina Sharp and that Nina had sent over some of her very own medical staff to help Simon. It had been a close call though.

"So you're Agent Dunham?"

Olivia nodded.

"That's me."

"He talked about you that last time he came around for dinner. He likes you."

"He's a good guy."

Julia studied her for a second before the silence returned as they both waited for news. Olivia felt like she should apologize, after all, she was the one that had put Simon in danger; she was the one that had dragged him into a case where he could die. Peter had been telling her that it wasn't her fault, that Simon had made the choice to try and grab Geller but that didn't dislodge the guilt that sat hard in her stomach. This was why the Fringe division remained on the outskirts of the FBI. The less people knew of it, the less people it could get hurt.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Would you like one?"

Julia nodded.

"Yes please. Cream and sugar."

Olivia turned to her husband who offered her his hand.

"I'm Harry by the way."

They shook and Olivia repeated her offer, which Harry declined with a short shake of his head. Olivia turned on her heel and headed to the cafeteria and got the coffee, taking her time to get back to the waiting room. She checked her phone but didn't expect to see anything. Peter had taken the Parnornavate to the lab for Walter to examine and she figured that both men would be completely emerged in the task. When she arrived back, Julia was talking to a doctor, tears running down her cheeks. Olivia almost dropped the coffees, her mind shifting through the worse outcome possible. Simon was dead. When the doctor finally left, Olivia took a deep breath and hardened herself, preparing to hear the news. When Julia finally saw her, she gave Olivia a shaky smile.

"Simon's fine. He's going to be ok."

Olivia sunk back into her seat with weak knees. Julia took her coffee and wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve.

"I was ten when Simon was born."

"That's an impressive age gap."

Julia laughed shakily.

"Yeah I know. He's always been so smart; it used to drive me nuts. He always knew more than me."

Olivia chuckled. She sipped her coffee, wincing at the bitter brew.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."  
"Before the ambulance came, Simon said something."

"What?"

"He said that you can't fly."

"Oh that. Our parents died in a plane crash when he was ten. After that, I never flew. Stupid I know but it's something that you never forget."

"So you raised Simon?"

"Yeah, I did. I sometimes wish he had a safer job though. I can't sleep sometimes thinking about what he does."

"My sister says the same about me."

They made idle chatter until the coffees were finished and a nurse gave Julia the all clear to go and see Simon. After a moment of thought, Olivia left the hospital. There was one more thing that she needed to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N - One more chapter after this one folks...I plan to bribe you all. Reviews folks! I want my reviews!_

_Enjoy_

_:)_

Chapter Thirteen – The Pieces Left Behind

Olivia stood back and waited for the door to open, hoping someone was home. When it finally did, she was greeted with a sleepy looking Shawn, his face creased from his pillows.

"Agent Dunham."

"Hi Shawn. I didn't mean to wake you."

Shawn shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I've been doing little else these days. According to the books Mom got out about grief, it's the body's way of coping."

Olivia nodded slightly, her hands finding their way into her pockets. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Perhaps it was too soon for Shawn, nothing more than salt on an open wound.

"Do you want to come in? My father is a coffee fanatic and he has a delicious chocolate espresso that he got from France."

"That would be great."

Shawn stepped aside and she moved over the threshold, following him into the kitchen. It was one that she often thought that she would like, big wide counters and a beautiful breakfast bar in the centre. She sat at the breakfast bar and watched as Shawn moved around the kitchen.

"Agent Dunham-"

"Olivia."

"Ok, Olivia. I was meaning to call you."

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"As ok as it could be. I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

Shawn flicked on the coffee machine and leaned against the counter facing her, his arms across the chest.

"For saving me. From stopping me from doing something stupid. For giving my family answers."

Olivia offered him a soft smile.

"That's my job. Which is another reason I am here. We closed the case."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have Lootes in custody and Geller is dead."

Shawn nodded, seemingly unsurprised by the mention of Geller.

"And the creature?"

"Dead."

Shawn turned back to the coffee, pouring it into the mugs and handing one to Olivia. She breathed in the chocolate coffee scent before sipping tentatively, finding it delicious and rich.

"This is really good. Thank you."

Simon gave her a half smile and sipped at his own.

"So you came all the way out here to tell me the case is closed?"

"No. I came to ask you to come back to the lab with me."

"Why?"

"Closure."

* * *

When Shawn was showered and dressed, Olivia drove back to the lab, Shawn tight and silent beside her. She didn't really know how to explain to him what he was going to see but he had come with her willingly enough. Something good had to come from this case, even if it meant just a closing of a chapter for Shawn. He told her that he hadn't been in the water since Samantha's death and she guessed that's what caused the nervous, hard energy that seemed to surround him. When they pulled into Harvard, Shawn looked confused but she gave him a confident smile and walked into the building. When they made it into the lab, Shawn stayed close to the door, his eyes taking in his surroundings. He jumped when Gene made sure her presence was known with a loud moo.

"Why is there a cow in your lab?"

"Her name is Gene, young man. And she is vital in science. And for milkshakes."

Walter smiled widely at Shawn when he raised his eyes from his microscope.

"I know who you are. I watched you in that big race not too long ago. You were like a fish."

"That's what my coach likes to say."

Walter nodded happily before returning his attention back to the microscope.

"Shawn, that is Dr Walter Bishop."

"Nice to meet you Sir."

"I'm sure it is."

Walter started humming to himself.

"And you remember Peter Bishop."

Peter and Shawn shook hands, exchanging brief nods of recognition. She took a deep breath and pointed to the body that sat on the gurney and the distorted shape beneath the sheet.

"This is what I wanted to show you. Be prepared ok?"

Shawn gritted his teeth. She slowly pulled back the sheet and she heard his intake of breath. Even dead, the Parnornavate was an impressive sight.

"That's it? That's the creature that took Conner and Samantha?"

"Yes. It's called a Parnornavate."

Shawn moved closer and walked around the table slowly, taking in the creature from multiple angles. Peter had moved to stand near Walter, but his eyes were on Shawn. She hadn't told him what she had planned; she had merely hoped that it was the right thing. Shawn's body started to shake and silent tears moved down his cheeks.

"It's stupid. I feel better that it was real. It's one thing for you to say it but another thing entirely to see it."

She didn't move any closer, letting Shawn deal with his grief. It was Walter who broke the tension. She heard the whir of the blender and then Walter appeared beside Shawn, a tall glass in his hand. She could smell the strawberry from where she stood.

"Here we go son. You've had a shock. This will help. Unless you're allergic to strawberries."

Shawn took the shake with an unsteady hand. Walter patted him on the back, nodding encouragingly as Shawn drunk deeply. He took a shaky breath.

"Thanks."

"Milkshakes make the world seem a little brighter. Remember that."

Walter went back to his work and Olivia offered Shawn a small smile.

"I told you I worked with a mad scientist."

Shawn smiled slightly, stabbing the straw that was in the milkshake.

"So how are your parents?"

"Ok, I guess. My Mom hasn't let me out of her sight since Sammy's death. It's like she thinks I'm going to disappear."

"She's hurting."

"I know. I just don't know how to tell her that I need to leave soon. I haven't swum since Sammy's death and my coach is worried. The Olympics are coming up again and he wants me there. There is a training camp coming up."

"Do you want to be there?"

"Yes. I can't just stop being me. Swimming is who I am."

"Then you need to talk to her."

"I will. Which reminds me, I should get going. She's going to be home soon."

He downed the rest of the shake, offering the creature on last glance.

"Thank you for everything."

Shawn paused for a moment before moving forward and pulling Olivia into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Go win a medal for Samantha."

"I will."

Shawn exchanged quick handshakes with Peter and Walter before leaving the lab, waving off her offer for the ride home. Peter moved in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You did good Agent Dunham."

"He needed closure. And now he has it. I can't bring his sister back but at least I can make sure he knows what he saw as a kid was real. Which reminds me, what exactly are we doing with this thing?"

Peter sighed and moved away from her, tugging the blanket over the Parnornavate again.

"Walter wants to do some more tests and keep the body in storage."

"Storage?"

"Massive Dynamic."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Walter seems to think so."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"Ok, I'll let him have that one."

Olivia rested her head against Peter's shoulder, feeling every inch of this case in her body. She liked this feeling, when she knew that the case was over and justice on some level had been served. But she also had to live with the bitter sadness for those that were left behind. Shawn was a small part of the grief and destruction, Mrs Flinch had been another. She also wondered about those that they couldn't get closure for, those families that were forced to live with the lie of drowning or accidents. She tried not to ponder on it too much, she knew what tomorrow would bring, more victims and more questions. She already gave so much of herself to the job that she couldn't afford to think like that. She had to focus on the good that they did with each case, each life saved and each catastrophe averted. She heard the whirl of the blender again and watched as Walter poured the shake into three tall glasses. He carefully topped each one with chocolate shavings and a cherry before turning to them with a wide smile. Walter was right. Milkshakes did make things look a little better.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - So here it is folks, the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm working on yet another one as we speak, so keep an eye out._

_Make me really happy and review folks! _

_Thanks again_

_:)_

Chapter Fourteen – Walking On The Sun

She delayed going to see Simon. She didn't want to intrude but she did want to see him to see if he really was ok. She went at night after a long day of finishing her paperwork, using her badge to by-pass the visiting hours. She knocked on Simon's door lightly before entering. He was reading a science magazine, one of the ones that Walter often had, ones that she could never really follow. He lowered it when he saw her, smiling slightly when he spotted the small bunch of flowers in her hand. The cuts on his face, now cleaned and dressed looked far better than they had in the barn. His hands were bandaged as well, only his fingers sticking out from the white.

"More flowers. Why does no one bring anything to drink?"

Olivia smiled as she settled the smaller bunch in with the ones that were in a vase beside the bed.

"Because that would be a bad idea. I wish I had known that you liked those magazines, I could have raided Walter's supply."

"Too late. Check out the cupboard."

She tugged open the small cupboard and found a tall stack of the magazines.

"Julia has me covered."

Olivia chuckled as she settled herself in a seat beside the bed.

"You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Top of the line medical expects, six hours of surgery and two hundred and ten stitches will do that."

"Two hundred and ten?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since I added to my scars."

Simon shifted slightly in his bed.

"So the case is closed?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

"So, how long do you have to be here?"

"Another couple of days. Then Julia is insisting on family time."

"She's worried about you."

Simon nodded slightly.

"I know. And for the first time in a very long time, I can see why. That's why I've decided not to take the job at Massive Dynamic."

Olivia frowned. She wondered briefly if Nina Sharp knew that news yet. Simon had been headhunted by Massive Dynamic for a reason.

"Really?"

Simon sat back against his pillows with a slight sigh.

"Working with you has been fun, it really has but it made me a realize something."

"What?"

"I want a life, a real one. I don't want everything to be classified."

"You had a moment."

"More than one. Do they get any easier?"

Olivia shook her head, offering him a slight smile.

"No but it takes less effort the more moments you have."

Simon nodded.

"Noted."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Relax for a while; maybe go on a trip with Julia and her husband. They never got a honeymoon because Julia insisted on being there for my graduation."

"And after you've gotten bored?"

Simon laughed slightly.

"An old friend of mine is looking at doing some studies in Antarctica."

"Sounds….cold."

"Well, the penguins seem to enjoy it."

"So you're going to study penguins?"

"Someone has too. He thinks he might have found a new species."

"How long will you be out there for?"

"A few months. After that, who knows?"

Olivia smiled.

"You could get a dog."

"And have a permanent address. It's all rather exciting. And I don't think Julia could be any happier with the arrangement."

"Well, if you change your mind, Walter would love to have you around."

"And you too?"

Olivia caught Simon's eye and could see the seriousness behind the question.

"Simon-"

"Forget it. I have."

"Liar."

Olivia sighed and examined Simon out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at the exposed scratches on his skin with immense concentration.

"You're a lot like me."

Simon raised his head.

"How so?"

Olivia stretched her legs out on front of her, feeling a slight throb in her foot.

"Before Peter, my whole life was classified too. My sister still doesn't know the full extent of what I do. And very few people knew about my history. Even the man I was involved with was a closely guarded secret."

"What changed?"

Olivia shrugged slightly.

"Peter has a great way of reading people, of seeing things that always get missed. He saw the lies and the walls I had built up to protect myself. He hates secrets. Being with him meant being honest, not just with him but with myself."

"That's never fun."

"But it's worth it. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have Peter. And I would hate to think of the type of person I would be."

Simon nodded slightly and Olivia offered him a small smile.

"Take your break and see what happens. Have a few more moments and one day you'll turn around and you'll see something you never noticed before."

Olivia stood and put her hands in her pockets.

"I had better get going."

Olivia stood and paused before moving closer and laying a quick kiss on Simon's cheek.

"Thank you for your help Simon. It would have been much harder without you."

"You would have been fine. I'll bring you home a penguin."

"As if a cow in the lab wasn't enough."

Simon laughed and she flashed him another smile before slipping from the room. She hated to admit it, but she would miss Simon. She hadn't been lying when she told Julia that he was a good guy.

* * *

When she arrived home, Peter was watching TV, a beer in his hand. He smiled when she came through the door.

"Hey stranger. How is Simon?"

Olivia sighed as she sunk into the sofa beside him. She took the beer from his hand, taking a deep swallow before handing it back.

"He didn't take the job at Massive Dynamic."

Peter flicked off the TV, his focus completely on Olivia.

"Why? By the sounds of it, he was going to have a scientist's dream working there."

"I know. He said he didn't want to have a classified life anymore. And I think his sister had a hand in it."

"You can't blame her. I mean, how many times has Rachel asked you to get a safer job?"

"I lost count."

"Exactly. Does he have a plan?"

"Antarctica. Apparently, there is a new species of penguin that desperately needs to be researched."

"So he's going back to origins then?"

"Something like that. I realized something tonight."

"What's that?"

Olivia winced as she pushed off her boots, pulling off her sock and checking her foot. The dressing was still in place and there was no blood. Always a good sign. Peter leaned down and ran his hand gently over her foot.

"Has it been bothering you?"

"Only a little. It's the boots more than anything else."

"I'll change the dressing and you can fill me in on your revelation for the evening."

Olivia smiled slightly as Peter got off the sofa and headed for the bathroom. Seconds later, he was back on his place on the sofa, Olivia's foot propped up on his lap.

"Ok, continue with your story."

"Simon's is like me. Or how I was before you."

"How so?"

"Closed off, everything a secret."

Peter frowned.

"I hope that is a compliment."

"It is. I don't know what I would do without you. I would have to change my own dressings for one thing."

Peter chuckled and finished the dressing on her foot. When he was done, Olivia sat up straighter, shrugged off her jacket and snuggled back into Peter's side.

"I told him that he was welcome to come back any time he wanted. He offered to bring me back a penguin."

"Well, that would make Walter's day."

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple and she let out a happy sigh. The comfortable silence was broken by the loud rumbling of her stomach. Peter chuckled.

"Have you eaten?"

"An apple and Walter's milkshake."

"What do you feel like?"

Olivia shrugged slightly and tightened her grip on Peter.

"I don't know. But I'm more than happy to stay here."

She pressed closer, moving to find his lips with her own. His hands found their way into her hair as the kiss deepened, her fingers skimming the hot skin under his shirt. He was working on her buttons when her stomach rumbled again, louder and more insistent than before. Olivia felt his wide smile against her mouth before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I need to feed you, Dunham."

Olivia frowned.

"Good way to spoil the mood."

Peter grinned and stood, moving to the kitchen.

"You know, one day we will be married and you will have to listen to me more."

Olivia smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

"Married huh?"

Peter nodded as he got bread out of the packet and popping it into the toaster. He turned his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. You don't think about that?"

"Sometimes."

"Are you surprised?"

"No. I just…."

Peter moved closer to her, pulling her closer by her hips.

"I love you, Olivia Dunham. With you I want to stay in one place. With you, staying in one place isn't scary anymore. I've found my home."

Olivia never would have said the words out loud for fear of mocking. But a simple fact was that she was Peter's and he was hers. Their lives were so intertwined now that losing him would be a loss of limb, a loss of life itself. He was part of her now.

"You're not going anywhere are you?"

Peter studied her as she pretended to think.

"Not if you keep feeding me. And get me a penguin."

"I'll get right on that."

He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before releasing her and focusing on the toast again. Olivia stood back and watched him work, not able to wipe the stupid little grin off her face.


End file.
